


Together Forever (Nalu One-shots)

by princess_starry_knight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Dates, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, First Born, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Hiro Mashima Art, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Nalu Day 2019, Nalu Week 2019, Newborn Children, Pining, Pining Lucy Heartfilia, Pining Natsu Dragneel, Post-Canon, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Smut, White Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_starry_knight/pseuds/princess_starry_knight
Summary: Since it's nalu week I've wrote a couple drabbles and I might add on some one-shots here in the future if I get good feedback! So please read and enjoy some fluffy stories about these two dorks!New Update:First Kiss: At the annual flower viewing party, Natsu overhears the girls teasing Lucy about never having kissed a boy and never having a boyfriend, and since Natsu's never kissed a girl or had a girlfriend, he decides to fix that problem for both of them. (Inspired by Hiro Mashima's new art!)





	1. Love on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu, Lucy and Happy are on the road again, and a little accident leads to their first kiss! Can Natsu make it up to her?

Lucy groaned again as she trudged along behind Natsu and Happy. 

“Guys my feet are killing me.” Lucy whines. “When are we gonna stop?” 

“Yeah Natsu, when are we gonna stop?” Happy asks. “The sun is setting. It’s going to get dark soon. We should find somewhere to camp for the night. Preferably nearby a stream where I can catch some fishies!” 

Happy closed his eyes and drooled at the thought of eating his delicious raw fish. 

Natsu flashed his signature grin at his friend and laughed. 

“Sure thing buddy! We’ll keep walking until we find one!” Natsu promises. 

“No! I don’t think I can make it that far-ow!” Lucy yelped and tripped on her feet.

“Lucy-” 

Natsu turned around to see what was wrong then his eyes widened and he gasped as Lucy fell on top of him, both of them falling onto the road. 

“Hey are you guys okay-” 

Happy gasped when he saw what had happened to his friends. Lucy had fallen on top of Natsu, and her mouth...was on top of his. 

Lucy and Natsu stayed perfectly still from the shock. Both of them were still trying to process what they just did. Happy slowly floated down to the ground and stood in front of them. His mouth still hanging on the ground. 

Their lips pulled apart with a light smack as Lucy pulled back. 

Natsu stared up at her, her light skin reflected the sunlight, and so did her hair. She looked so beautiful. He was lost in her eyes. That was, until he caught a whiff of something that made him concerned. 

“Whoa Lucy are you okay?” Natsu asks her and sits up. 

Lucy blushed and sat up too, pulling away from him, lest they kiss again.

“Uh...” She says, confused. 

“I smell blood coming from your shoes what happened?” He asks seriously. 

“Oh!” Lucy says, remembering why she had fallen in the first place. 

“We were walking so long that I got blisters on my feet and one of them popped. It’s no big deal.” Lucy says quickly, her mind still frazzled from what just happened. 

“Well do you think you can walk?” Natsu asks. 

“Yeah I can.” Lucy assures him. “But it’ll hurt.” 

“Well then I’ll carry you.” Natsu says cheerfully. 

Before Lucy could stop him, Natsu had her scooped up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Her face was bright red now and she refused to look Natsu in the eye. Happy was still in shock. 

“Hey look, there’s a stream over there in that little grove of trees!” Natsu points out. “That seems like a good place to set up camp. Happy can catch his fish and then you can soak your feet.” 

“Well...that sounds nice.” Lucy says, her voice still shaky. 

“Alright then let’s go! Come on Happy, stop standing there acting all weird.” Natsu tells him as he turns and walks towards the stream with Lucy in his arms. 

“Wow...he really is dumb.” Happy says after shaking himself out of his stupor and flying after them.

* * *

“This looks like a good spot.” Natsu says and sets Lucy down on the grass by the water’s edge. 

Lucy winced as she pulled off her boots. Her feet had blood and blisters on them and she grimaced as she dipped them into the cool water of the stream. 

“Is it okay?” Natsu asks. 

“Yeah. The water’s fine. It would be better if it was warmer but we just have to make do-” 

Before she could even finish her sentence Natsu stuck his fist into the water and steam began to rise from it. 

“How’s that?” He asks her. 

“A lot better.” Lucy says softly, avoiding his gaze. 

“Hey be careful over there! You’re gonna boil the fishies!” Happy yells at them from downstream.

“What are you complaining about?” Natsu yells back. “This way they’ll already be cooked for you!” 

“You know I like them raw!” Happy yells back. 

Natsu scoffed and turned away from Happy, abandoning the argument. Then he realized Lucy was being unusually quiet.

“Hey Lucy, you’ve been acting weird since you fell on me. Are you okay?” Natsu asks, his tone laced with concern. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” She says, still looking away from him. 

Natsu frowned, trying to think of what could have made Lucy act so shy all of a sudden and then he realized. 

“It’s about the kiss isn’t it.” Natsu says. 

The sharp intake of breath from Lucy, confirmed it for him. 

“You’re mad at me aren’t you.” Natsu says. 

She didn’t answer, she just played with a blade of grass while deep in thought. 

“Well you really shouldn’t be. It was your fault after all. You’re the one who decided to fall on me and put your mouth on mine.” Natsu blames her. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Lucy says curtly. “I’m just mad at my horrible luck when it comes to romance.” 

“What are you talking about? You thought that kiss was romantic?” Natsu scoffs in disbelief.

“No, not at all and that’s the problem.” Lucy explains. “I always had the perfect idea in my head of what I wanted my first kiss to be like. I wanted it to be with someone I was close with, so honestly I’m not even upset that it was with you.” 

Natsu had been indifferent to what Lucy was saying before but now he picked his head up and was looking at her with rapt attention. Lucy wasn’t upset that he was her first kiss. That was stirring something inside of him, making his heart pound, and it only got louder as she continued. 

“But I wanted it to happen under different circumstances and not by accident. I wanted it to be somewhere at dusk, with a few stars just starting to twinkle in the sky.” Lucy says. 

Natsu looked around, realizing it was dusk right now and he could faintly see a few stars in the sky. 

“Somewhere nice and quiet in nature where it’s just the two of us.” 

They were in nature, and Happy was far enough away that they were technically alone. 

“Maybe a few fireflies flying around for some romantic mood lighting.” 

As if on cue a bunch of fireflies appeared around them. 

“But as the sun sets it would be starting to get cold out, so he’d put his arms around me to keep me warm....”

She trailed off as she felt Natsu wrap his arms around her and pull her close. She turned to look up at him and stared into his eyes. 

“Then I’d look into their eyes, and in that moment, I’d know that I’ve fallen in love with my best friend.” 

Tears of joy started to form in both of their eyes. 

“Then what?” Natsu asks softly. 

Lucy smiles. 

“Then we’d kiss.” She says. 

Natsu gently cradles her cheek in his hand and looks at her soft, pink lips. He leaned in and so did she until they closed their eyes and their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

When they pulled apart Natsu smiled at her. 

“How was that for a re-do?” He asks her. 

“Better.” She says, blushing. “But...I think you could still use a little practice.” 

“Alright then I’ll just have to keep kissing you until I get it right.” He says and leans in again and kisses her. 

“Hey guys I caught some-AAAAHHH!” Happy screams when he sees them making out. 

“AAAAHHHH!” They both scream at him and jump apart. 

* * *

When they finally got back to the guild, none of their friends cared about the mission. They just wanted to know why Natsu and Lucy were acting so weird and blushing around each other so much. 

Knowing what a chatterbox Happy was, everyone in the guild hounded him for answers. But taking this as an opportunity to tease everyone he swore he wouldn’t tell. All he’d say was: 

“It was just a little something that happened on the road.” 

* * *


	2. Don't Be a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has a run in with a creepy stranger outside of her apartment. But thankfully, someone who can help her out decided to make themselves at home in her apartment.

It was a beautiful morning in Magnolia and Lucy was in the market doing a little grocery shopping. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

While she was picking out some strawberries with Plue she got a chill down her spine, like someone was right behind her. She quickly turned around, only to find that no one was there.

“Did you see someone Plue?” She asks her spirit.

“Puu-puun.” He says and shrugs.

Lucy sighed and turned back to the fruit. She was probably just imagining things. She shouldn’t be acting so paranoid.

* * *

After buying Plue a lollipop, the two of them made their way back to her apartment. But they saw someone sitting on the steps in front of the door.

“Uh, excuse me?” Lucy asks. “Can I help you with something Sir?”

The stranger was a young man around her age, but he was extremely buff. Almost as much as Elfman and his hair was just as wild except it was pitch black.

He picked his head up and his face lit up when he saw her.

“Yes! It’s you, Lucy Heartfilia! I knew if I followed you around all day I’d find out where you live!”

Alarm bells started ringing in Lucy’s head so she took a big step back and Plue took one with her.

“Uh...and why would you want to know that?” Lucy asks.

“Because I’ll need to know where to pick you up from our date tonight!” The stranger exclaims excitedly.

Okay, now Lucy was thoroughly confused.

“Uh, I think you must have me confused with someone else buddy. Because I never agreed to go on a date with you.”

“That’s because I haven’t asked you out yet. I read the article about you and the other Fairy Tail girls in Sorcerer Weekly and I knew instantly that you’d be my soulmate! And now that you’re here I can sweep you off your feet-“

“Yeah not gonna happen.” Lucy deadpans while Plue shakes his head no.

She moved to walk around the guy standing in her way but then he moved in front of her.

“Why? You haven’t even given me a chance?”

“I’m not planning on giving you a chance. I’m not interested.” Lucy says affirmatively and tries to move around him again.

And again he stands in her way. But now he was starting to get mad.

“That’s not a good enough reason to turn me down.” He claims.

 _Crap._ Lucy thought. _He’s one of these entitled jerks._

Then something caught her eye. She looked up and saw that her window was open. Which meant that a certain someone was certainly inside.

“Well then here’s another one. I uh...have a boyfriend!” Lucy declares proudly and puts her hands on her hips.

“PUU-PUUN!” Plue exclaims in surprise.

Lucy was blushing furiously and a bead of sweat dropped down her forehead.

The stranger bellowed in laughter and Lucy shrank back in fear and reached for her keys.

“Yeah right!”

“Hey ouch!” Lucy yelled as he grabbed her arm to keep her from reaching her keys.

“You’re coming with me gorgeous.”

“She’s not going anywhere with you.” Natsu calls down from her window before jumping.

He stuck the landing then stood up straight with his arms crossed, frowning at the stranger.

He held her arm tighter and Lucy winced in pain. Natsu growled in anger and lit one of his fists on fire.

“You let go of her right now, or else I’ll melt your fist off!” Natsu threatens.

The stranger laughs and pulls Lucy close to him.

“A fire wizard? Oh please, a few flames won’t-“

“Fire dragon iron fist!” Natsu shouts and punches him in the face.

The force of the blow made him let go of Lucy. And she quickly picked up Plue and ran behind Natsu for safety because she knew what was coming next.

“Hey, wait a minute are you her boy-“

“Fire Dragon roar!” Natsu shouts, cutting him off.

The stranger screamed as he got blasted into the sky, never to be seen again. Lucy let out a sigh of relief before she was enveloped in Natsu’s arms.

“Hey Lucy are you alright? That guy didn’t hurt you did he?” Natsu asks softly.

“No, other than a handprint on my arm I’m fine. You protected me, my brave dragon boyfriend.” She answers flirtatiously at the end.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her and Plue shrieked in surprise.

“Oh yeah! Plue was the Celestial Spirit I forgot to tell we were dating. Sorry for the shock there buddy. How about I buy you another lollipop to make up for it?”

“Puu-puun!” Plue agrees.

“If you’re going back to the market please bring me some fishies!” Happy calls down to her from the window.

“Will do!” Lucy calls back and is about to leave but Natsu grabs her hand.

“Maybe I should come with you.” He says seriously. “In case you run into some other creep who read about you in the article and you need me to protect you.”

“Natsu it’s sweet that you’re worried but I don’t need you to protect me all the time.” Lucy tells him. “You know that. Besides, I barely have any fans because of the article. Juvia’s the one all the boys are going nuts over.”

As if on cue a bunch of fanboys ran by holding up articles and pictures with Juvia on it while chanting her name.

Then they heard a familiar Ice Mage shout:

“SHE’S TAKEN!”

And a bunch of screams as a huge shelf grew out from behind a building and sent the mob of fanboys flying. Natsu laughed.

“See Luce, that’s why I want to come with you.” He says and hugs her. “I know you can protect yourself but I can use it as an excuse to beat people up.”

Lucy laughed and handed the groceries to Happy for him to put away.

“Now that sounds more like you. Come on, let’s go back before all the good food is gone!” Lucy says, taking his hand and the two of them ran off together.


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Happy are taking longer than expected to come back from a job, and Lucy’s getting worried. Eventually though they do make it back to her, and she can’t believe what they found. 

Lucy had been having a horrible month. All of Fairy Tail was really. And that was because Natsu and Happy had somehow disappeared. They went on a job that was supposed to take three days, but it had been a month and they still hand’t come back!

When they didn’t come back when they were supposed to, Lucy booked it down to where their job was supposed to be and tried to find him but he wasn’t there. She asked the man who put the request up what happened to them. All he said was that they heard some rumor about something in passing and then booked it to the harbor.

A month had passed since then. And she still hadn’t heard a word from either Happy or Natsu. Everyone at the guild had assembled search parties and they scoured Fiore looking for them, but they were still nowhere to be found.

Levy had to stay with Lucy that night to comfort her as the poor girl bawled her eyes out.

“It’s okay Lucy. We’ll find them.” Levy assured her and rubbed her back.

“But what if we don’t? Levy, I don’t think I can live in a world without him.” Lucy says.

“Wow Lucy. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re in love with Natsu.” Levy says.

“Yeah...Levy...about that...”

* * *

Another two weeks had passed, and still no word from the Fire Dragon Slayer and his Exceed. After crying on her way home from the guild for the umpteenth night in a row, Lucy opened her door and her face lit up when she saw who was on her couch.

“Yo Lucy! How’s it going?” Natsu asks her and fishes his hand into a bag of potato chips.

“Did you bring us any fish?” Happy asks as his mouth drools.

Lucy’s eyebrow twitched then she Lucy kicked them both into the wall.

“You complete assholes! How dare you leave for so long and not tell anyone! I have been worried sick about you all month! What the hell took you so long to get back!” She yells furiously at them.

“I’m sorry Luce. We got lost.” Natsu explains.

“Lost?” Lucy exclaims. “How the hell did you get lost for a month on your way back from a job!”

“Because we were trying to find something else!” Happy says and gets off the wall, along with Natsu.

“Find something? What did you find?” Lucy asked, a mixture of curiousity and anger lacing her tone.

“You’re not going to believe me if I tell you.” he squeezes her hands “So I’m just gonna show you...” 

Lucy’s heart pounded and then stopped beating entirely when he pulled a golden key out of his pocket and held it out to her.

“Oh my Mavis Natsu is that what I think it is?” Lucy asks.

Her vision was becoming so blurry blurring with tears that she could just barely make out Aquarius’s key in front of her.

Natsu’s face fell when he saw her tearing up. 

“Oh way to go Natsu you made her cry again!” Happy scolds him. 

He thought she’d be happy that he found Aquarius’s key. She had been working really hard trying to find it, maybe she was mad that he found it instead of her? 

“Lucy why are you crying? What’s wrong, I thought you’d be happy that I found Aquarius?” 

“Natsu I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m happy.” She smiles and laughs while wiping tears from her eyes.

“So extremely happy...” She says and takes the key from him. “I can’t believe you spent an entire month on a _boat_ just to get her back for me! That must have been torture with your motion sickness.” 

“Yeah he really went through hell for that little key!” Happy adds. “He must _love you_.”

Neither of them were even annoyed by his teasing. Both of them were far too happy at this point. 

“Natsu I could kiss you!” Lucy exclaims.

“Then do it.” Natsu tells her. “If you want to.” He adds softly after.

Natsu’s eyes widened as Lucy leapt towards him and threw her arms around him. And the next thing he knew she was pressing her lips against his, and it was the most magical thing he’d ever experienced. And that was saying a lot, especially since he was a powerful wizard. 

His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her waist and upper back to hold her close as they deepened their kiss. 

“Whoa...” Happy says. “So he wasn’t kidding when he said...” 

* * *

2 weeks ago on a deserted island somewhere...

“Did you find anything Happy?” Natsu calls up to him as he flies towards him. 

“No.” Happy sighs. “There was nothing there. I flew around everywhere but I couldn’t find anything!” 

Natsu growled and punched a tree. 

“Crap! We’re at the wrong island!” He exclaims. 

“Not again.” Happy sighs and floats to the ground. “Well, I guess it’s back to the mainland then...” 

“No. There’s still a few islands we haven’t checked. I’m setting our course for one of them.” Natsu says. 

Happy wailed in anguish and fell over. 

“Natsu! Why!!!” He cried into the sand. “We’ve been on that boat going from island to island for days! You’ve been motion sick for so long! This is torture!” 

“I know but we’ve made it this far! I’m not giving up now.” Natsu says. 

“But everyone at the guild must be worried about us.” Happy reminds him. 

“I know. Especially Lucy...” Natsu says and looks at the ground. 

He thought about how upset she was when he and Happy left for a year without her. And now they had been gone for two weeks longer than they were supposed to. She was probably worried sick and scouring Fiore for him. 

“So we’d better hurry up and find Aquarius’s key soon.” Natsu declares. “I don’t want to be away from Lucy longer than I have to be. She’s already going to be upset that we were gone so long. So there’s no way I’m coming back to her empty handed!”

“Wow Natsu, you must really love her!” Happy teases. 

Instead of teasing the Exceed like he normally did, Natsu just smiled softly.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

* * *

“Lucy I love you.” Natsu whispers to her as their lips part.

“Oh Natsu, I love you too.” She says and smiles, laughing a bit before kissing him again.

“Come on let’s go find a nice stream or something to summon Aquarius.” Lucy says. “I can’t wait to see the look on her face when I tell her that my new boyfriend found her key!” She exclaims as she pulls him out the door.

This was everything they could have wanted. It took him a month of being lost on a boat to find out he loved her, and it took her a month of being lost without him to find out she loves him too. 


	4. A Blessing and a Curse (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Lucy have their intimate night interrupted by their newborn baby. Turns out having kids is a blessing and a curse.

Natsu and Lucy moaned into each other’s mouths as they passionately made out. They finally had a night to themselves! Their first one since their daughter, Nashi was born. She was an absolute angel and her parents loved her, but she was also a lot of work.

But by some miracle tonight she went to sleep with no problem so that meant that Natsu and Lucy finally had some time to be intimate with each other.

As Lucy laid on top of her husband and kissed him she also unbuttoned her top. She sat up, pressing her hands on his chest and smirked. Natsu’s eyes widened as he watched her open her top, staring at him with those bedroom eyes as she dropped the article of clothing on the floor, exposing her breasts to him.

Natsu licked his lips and smirked. Now this was a sight he never got tired of seeing. He licked his lips and instantly brought his hands up to grope her chest. She moaned in pleasure from his gentle squeezes. Then he sat up and began to plant kisses along her cleavage. Then just as he was about to take her nipple into his mouth, the two of them heard crying from next door. The nursery.

Lucy sighed then looked at Natsu.

“We should go check on her.” She says.

“Just give it a minute, maybe she’ll stop.” Natsu urges.

Lucy gasped as he brought his hands down to her ass and gripped it as he brought her crotch against his and began to grind against her.

But the crying persisted.

“Natsu.” Lucy sighs.

“Yeah I know...” He says and looks up at her. “Let’s go see what’s wrong.”

Both parents still topless make their way to the nursery and Natsu coos his little girl in an attempt to quiet her as he picks her up in his arms.

He rocks her back and forth and bounces her too. But she’s still crying.

“Well she doesn’t miss us. What else could the problem be?” Natsu thinks out loud.

“Maybe she’s hungry. Give her to me, I’ll feed her.” Lucy suggests.

Natsu handed Nashi over to Lucy and she sat down on the cushioned chair in the corner of the room. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Lucy take care of their daughter. But he also felt a spike of jealousy since she was suckling from the breast that just moments ago he planned to put in his mouth.

“You know, I love our daughter but she’s really taking up a lot of our time. Especially our intimate time.” Natsu says.

“Ugh, I agree.” Lucy sighs. “We really don’t get to make love as often as we used to. But then again, it was because of all of that fucking that we got Nashi in the first place.”

The two of them laugh before turning their attention to their daughter.

“Now I know what it means when parents say kids are a blessing and a curse.” Lucy says.

“Yeah me too.” Natsu says. “We may not be able to make love as often anymore, but that’s just fine, because it leaves us plenty of love to share with this one right now.”

Natsu kissed his daughter’s head and then his wife’s lips before bringing them both into his arms as they watched her eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I kind of wrote this late at night because I couldn't think of what to write for today.


	5. A Girl Worth (Not) Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Natsu and Lucy got together, Lucy’s been wanting to go on a nice normal date at a restaurant. But doing that is becoming quite a problem because Natsu keeps getting kicked out of restaurants for starting fights with people. So Lucy gives him an ultimatum. One more date, and if he starts a fight with someone, it’s over. Can Natsu put aside his love for fighting for the girl he loves? 
> 
> Background Relationships: Gajevy and Gruvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was one of my best ideas yet! It’s one I’ve had for awhile but I didn’t know if I should have it in my series or as a one-shot but then I got this prompt for nalu week of “trial” and it gave me the idea of Natsu having to go on a trial date to choose between fighting, and Lucy. Enjoy!

“Wow, the food looks really good today.” Lucy says and takes a sip of her soup. 

“Yeah you were right about this restaurant.” Natsu says while looking at a huge steak. “This food’s amazing! But not as amazing as you are.” 

“Aw, Natsu.” Lucy blushes and giggles a bit. 

Then they heard someone laughing in the booth behind them. 

“Wow, I never knew Salamander was so sappy gihee.” Gajeel snickers.

He was coincidentally on a date with Levy right now and the waiter seated them behind each other. You’d think that given the guild’s reputation for destroying stuff that they wouldn’t put two of the most destructive guild members so close to each other. But if they didn’t know that already, then now they were about to figure out why. 

As soon as Natsu heard Gajeel’s voice his loving gaze turned into an angry snarl and he turned around and looked over the booth to see Gajeel and Levy. 

“Who are you calling sappy, rust face!” Natsu taunts. 

Lucy sighed. 

“Here we go again...” 

After a few more insults got thrown back and forth, the two boys ended up brawling in the restaurant. All of the other patrons screamed and started fleeing, but Lucy and Levy were used to this by now. Levy came to sit in Lucy’s booth with their basket of breadsticks. 

“Want one Lu?” She offers. 

“Thanks Levy.” Lucy says and bites into it with a loud snap

* * *

“Well, I guess we’re not gonna be allowed back there for awhile.” Natsu says as he and Lucy walk back to her apartment. “So which restaurant do you want to go to next?” 

“None of them.” Lucy says. 

“Huh? Why not?” Natsu asks and stops walking, confused. 

“Because no matter where we go we’re just going to end up getting kicked out when you start a fight there with someone from the guild!” Lucy explains. 

“Hey, what happened tonight with Gajeel wasn’t my fault. He was the one that started it!” Natsu argues. 

“Oh yeah? Then what’s your excuse for all of the other dates when you started a fight with Laxus, Elfman, Gildarts, and Erza!” Lucy replies.

“Okay you know Erza definitely started it that time. There’s no way I would’ve chosen to fight her. If only I hadn’t knocked into the table and spilled her cake on the floor...” Natsu reminisces and shivers.

“I know but still, we can never get through one dinner together without our romantic night turning into some huge brawl!” Lucy exclaims. “It’s like you’re trying to end our dates early so you don’t have to go on them. Is that what you’re doing? Do you not want to go out with me?” 

She started to tear up and Natsu immediately grabbed her hands and held them in his. 

“What? No! Lucy that’s not what’s happening at all!” Natsu assures her. 

“Then why does it seem like you love fighting more than you love me?” Lucy sniffles. 

“Lucy...” Natsu wiped her tears from her cheeks. “I had no idea you felt this way, I’m so sorry. Please give me another chance, I promise I’ll be the best boyfriend ever.” He begs as he hugs her close. 

“Alright.” Lucy says and hugs him back. “You get one more chance. One more date, and if you start a fight again, it’s over! Got it?” She threatens. 

“You got it Luce! I promise I won’t let you down!” Natsu agrees and kisses her cheek while she smiles. 

* * *

Natsu and Lucy sat at a romantic candlelit table on the deck of a restaurant that looked over the canal that ran through Magnolia. 

“Wow, I had no idea that this restaurant existed in Magnolia!” Lucy says as she looks at the moonlight sparkling on the canal. “How did you find this place?” 

“I just stumbled across it one day when I was walking around.” Natsu lied. 

He had spent two days researching the restaurants in Magnolia to find one that no one else in the guild knew about. If there was no one else from the guild there when he and Lucy were on their date, then it would be impossible for him to start a fight with someone! And the icing on the cake was that it looked like a place Lucy would love too. 

“Well I’m so glad you found it! It’s so nice to eat outside, especially with the stars shining so brightly tonight.” Lucy says and looks up at the sky. 

“Why would I need to look at the sky when the prettiest star is right here in front of me?” Natsu compliments. 

“Aw Natsu you’re so sweet.” Lucy sighs dreamily and blushes when he takes her hand and holds it on the table. 

“This is so romantic and I love that we’re right on the water!” Lucy says. 

Then her eyes widen for a bit and she giggles. 

“What’s so funny?” Natsu asks. 

“I was just thinking, water and romance, this sounds like a place Juvia would like.” Lucy explains. 

“Oh yeah! You’re right, I bet she would love it here!” Natsu laughs. 

Then he stopped suddenly and his eyes widened and his heart gripped in fear. What if...no, no no no he worked so hard to make sure that no one from the guild that he would start a fight with knew about this place. There’s no way that his number one rival would bring his girlfriend here on the exact same night that-

“Oh Gray-sama it’s so romantic here!” Juvia cheers. 

Natsu turns and gasps when he sees that Gray had just entered with Juvia on his arm. 

“Gray what the hell are you doing here!” Natsu exclaimed and stood up, growling at Gray. 

“Natsu?” 

Natsu turned and saw Lucy frowning at him. 

“Is something wrong?” She asks him.

He quickly sat back down and held her hands, nervously smiling and sweating.

“No not all, my love.” He squeaks. 

“Natsu, what are you doing here?” Gray asks as he and Juvia come over to see why Natsu yelled at him. 

“And what are you doing here, love rival?” Juvia growls at Lucy. 

“Are you seriously still worried about that?” Lucy asks rhetorically.

“Is your brain frozen? Clearly I’m on a date with Lucy.” Natsu says and turns away from Gray with his nose up in the air. “And why the hell are you here to screw it up?” He turns back to Gray and growls.

“I should be asking you the same thing. Why else would you be here on the same night as Juvia and I’s date!” Gray growls back. 

“I didn’t know that you guys were going out tonight!” Natsu argues. 

“How couldn’t you know? Juvia’s been running all over the guild all day telling everyone about it!” Gray argues back. 

* * *

_Earlier at the guild._

“Oh I’m so happy! My darling is taking me on a date!” Juvia cheered as she ran by a table that Natsu and Lucy were sitting at. 

“And there’s nothing you can do about it, love rival!” Juvia growled at Lucy. “Gray’s mine and you’ll never have him!” 

* * *

Lucy sighed at the memory and stared apathetically at their basket of breadsticks on the table. 

“Well why did you take Juvia to the same place as me and Lucy, that seems suspicious!” Natsu argues. 

“I had no idea you and Lucy were gonna be here tonight! I thought no one at the guild knew about this place!” Gray replies. “I don’t like getting all romantic with Juvia in front of people that I know.”

“And I keep getting in fights with the people at the guild so I took Lucy somewhere where there wouldn’t be any and it was going great until you showed up-”

“Natsu?” 

Natsu and Gray turned and saw Lucy frowning as she broke a breadstick in half. 

“Having Gray here tonight isn’t going to be a problem is it?” 

“What? No of course not!” Natsu says nervously in a high pitched voice. “Gray and I are best buddies, we’re totally fine being here together, why would that be a problem?” 

Lucy looked at Gray and Natsu hugging each other, both of them seemingly terrified of her wrath. She smiled and then they relaxed. 

* * *

Much to her surprise, Natsu was showing incredible restraint tonight. And it was Gray of all people! The two of them would brawl at the drop of a hat normally but tonight, Natsu was showing incredible restraint. Lucy was very impressed. 

“Gray, darling! Your clothes!” Juvia exclaims.

Gray was walking back from the bathroom but seemingly stripped then forgot his clothes in there. 

Natsu snorted then bent over laughing. 

“Ha ha ha! Nice date outfit Gray! Are you gonna go jump in the canal to go fishing for your dinner!” Natsu taunted. 

Gray growled and his fist iced up and Natsu held up his and lit it on fire. Then he sensed something even hotter across from where he sat. Lucy frowning with hot waves of anger coming off of her. 

Natsu kept smiling but then used his fist to light up the candles at their table that had gone out before blowing his fist out and letting out a soft nervous giggle. Lucy’s anger subsided and she laughed too. Natsu was both relieved and happy when she did that. 

* * *

As the night went on, he completely forgot Gray was even there. He was focused on what was more important, which was the girl right in front of him. The girl that was not only his best friend but also the one he loved more than anything else. Her happiness was much more important than some silly rivalry with Gray. 

He and Lucy were having dessert now. He had made it so much farther than he had on their other dates. It was tough but he just had to hold out for a bit longer...

“Juvia, you’ve always been going out of your way to do stuff for me like baking and knitting to show how much you love me. But I’ve never done that for you. So I wrote you this poem that I want to read to you tonight to tell you how I feel.”

 _Oh crap...._ Natsu thought to himself.

“Juvia, I’m as cold and hard as ice but your persistent waves have broken through me.” Gray starts as Natsu starts to sweat. 

“You melted the shield around my heart by surrounding it with your kindness and love.” 

Natsu started to snicker and Lucy arched an eyebrow. 

“If I was an iceberg, then most of the world has seen what’s on the surface, but only you, the water has seen what’s underneath.” Gray continues.

Natsu couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He laughed loudly and banged his fist on the table.

“Gray you’re so sappy!” He teases.

Gray’s eyebrow twitched and he turned around to find Natsu fall out of his chair and lay on the floor laughing and pointing at him.

“Who are you calling sappy flame for brains!” Gray exclaims while standing up and throwing his clothes off. “Do you wanna fight?”

“Bring it iceberg!” Natsu says and lights his fist on fire.

“Natsu! You said you wouldn’t-“

“This is all your fault!” Juvia shouts at Lucy.

“What? You’re blaming me for this?” Lucy asks, gesturing to the brawling boys on the deck. “Clearly Natsu started it.”

“But you’re the one that brought him here, knowing that he’d have it out with Gray!” Juvia replies. “You set this up to ruin Gray and I’s date so that you could swoop in and steal him!”

Lucy clenched her fists and the vein in her forehead bulged.

“For the last time I don’t want Gray! I am dating Natsu!” Lucy shouts at her.

“As a ruse to make Gray jealous, obviously!” Juvia claims.

“Alright, that’s it.” Lucy says and stands up.

She whips out her fleur d’etoile.

“You’re going down you crazy bitch!” Lucy shouts and charges at Juvia.

* * *

Both Natsu and Lucy were covered in bruises as they walked back to Lucy’s apartment. But that didn’t stop Natsu from jumping around excitedly, as he praised his girlfriend.

“Lucy you were AMAZING!” He shouts and she giggles. “You flung that whip around like nobody’s business and then you and then you summoned Scorpio and used your star dress and beat up Juvia by blasting her away in a sandstorm and it was epic!”

Lucy laughed as Natsu picked her up by her waist and spun her around.

“Hey you weren’t too bad yourself, I bet you burned Gray’s clothes off with that fire dragon roar!” Lucy reminds him.

“Yeah but I do that all the time. And his clothes were already off!” Natsu says and Lucy laughs and wraps her arms around Natsu’s shoulders as he sets her back down on her feet.

“You were so amazing tonight....” His voice trailed off and he looked sad. “You deserve someone who will take you out somewhere nice without trashing the place. I know I broke my promise. So if that guy’s not me, I’ll be sad but I’ll understand.”

“Natsu, I know I said that I didn’t want you to get into a fight tonight or else but I got into one too so it’s not like I’m one to talk.” Lucy says.

“But I’ve gotten into a fight on every date we’ve been on since we’re together. Aren’t you still mad about those?” He asks.

“A little but I always knew they’d happen. You have a fiery personality Natsu, that’s what I love about you! I don’t ever want you to change that! I was just worried that you couldn’t calm down even for me. But tonight we made it all the way to dessert and with Gray of all people sitting two tables away from us! If you could hold back from fighting him for me, then I know that you love me more than you love fighting with your friends.” Lucy explains.

Natsu held her close to him and gently cupped her cheek. His eyes were tearing up.

“Lucy, I love you.” He says.

“I love you too Natsu.” She says and smiles.

They kissed each other in front of her apartment for a few minutes, only to be interrupted by two guys in a boat going down the canal that whistled to them.

“Yeah get it Lucy!” One of them shouted.

“Thanks guys!” Lucy called back.

She turned back to Natsu and tugged him inside by his scarf.

“Now how about I patch you up and then make some fire for you to eat?” She suggests.

“That sounds amazing Luce.” Natsu says and follows her into her apartment.


	6. Treasure Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu, Happy and Lucy are walking through Hargeon on their way back from a job and Lucy notices a pretty star shaped necklace in the market. Natsu buys it for her using their food money, much to Happy’s despair. The reason Natsu bought the jewelry for her, surprises her. 

“Wow that job was so tough.” Happy says. 

“You’re telling us? You didn’t even do anything, you just flew around and screamed.” Lucy reminds him. 

“I did not!” Happy argues. “I also flew Natsu around and screamed.” 

“That you did buddy!” Natsu tells him. “I couldn’t have taken down that monster without you and Lucy’s help so thanks!” 

“Speaking of Lucy, where is she?” Happy asks. 

Natsu frowns, realizing that Lucy wasn’t with them as they were walking through a market. Natsu began to sniff the air for her scent. He followed the trail and found her at a stand that had a lot of shiny gems and jewelry. He noticed Lucy had her eye on one of the necklaces that was one display. It was a silver star shaped locket, decorated with sparkling white diamonds. 

“Hey there Lucy.” Natsu says, and she turns to him and smiles. 

“Hey guys. Sorry I got separated from you. Something caught my eye.” She says and smiles at the necklace. 

“Wow it’s so sparkly.” Happy says. 

“Yeah it’s really pretty. Are you going to get it?” Natsu asks her. 

“With my rent due soon, no way. I can’t afford to spend my money on every nice thing I see.” Lucy says. 

She looks back at the necklace and sighs. 

“Come on, the train’s going to leave soon.” Lucy reminds them and starts walking towards the station. 

“That sucks that Lucy can’t buy that necklace that she wants because of her expensive rent. That’s why I’m happy that we don’t have to pay rent so we can spend all of our money on whatever we want!” Happy says and starts flying after Lucy. 

“Yeah…We can buy whatever we want.” Natsu says and stares at the locket. 

* * *

Lucy sat on the train with Happy. 

“Where’s Natsu?” Lucy asks him. “The train’s going to be leaving soon.” 

“I don’t know.” Happy says. “I thought he was right behind me.” 

“Hey guys!” Natsu says, coming into their booth on the train and sitting next to Lucy. 

“Natsu where were you, we were worried the train was gonna leave without you!” Lucy scolds him. 

“Sorry guys, I had to pick up something important.” Natsu says and smiles at Lucy and blushes, making her arch an eyebrow. 

“Ooooo is it fish!” Happy exclaims. 

Lucy gasps when Natsu pulls out the locket she was looking at in the market and holds it, letting it dangle from his fingers in front of her face. 

“Oh Natsu…” Lucy says and places her hands over her heart.

“What!?!” Happy exclaims. “Natsu did you blow all of our food money from the job on that necklace!” 

“Not all of it, just most of it.” Natsu says. 

“That’s not good!” Happy exclaims. 

“Natsu you didn’t have to do this.” Lucy says and places her hand over his. 

“What are you talking about?” Natsu asks. “You wanted this necklace but you couldn’t afford it. I’ve got money to spare so I got it for you to make you happy.”

“We don’t have _that_ much money to spare.” Happy says and tears up. 

“Natsu I don’t need expensive gifts to make me happy.” Lucy says. “I left all of those material needs behind when I ran away from home all those years ago.” 

“I know that, but you should still get to treat yourself every now and then.” Natsu says. “Besides, being back in Hargeon reminded me of how long it’s been since I’ve met you. And I don’t think I’ve ever gotten you a gift before. I think that’s long overdue.” 

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you.” Lucy says and smiles at the jewelry. “It really is beautiful.” 

“I bet it would look even prettier on you.” Natsu says. 

Lucy blushed and so did Natsu. 

“W-well then…do you want to put it on me?” Lucy asks softly. 

“Sure.” Natsu says just as softly. 

Lucy turns so her back is to him and Natsu carefully brings the necklace over her head, the pendant resting on her breast while he worked on clasping the chain behind her neck. Lucy felt tingles run down her spine as his warm fingers gently brushed against the back of her neck. 

“I can’t believe you spent our money on something for Lucy! Since when did getting gifts for a girl become more important than my fishies!” Happy scolds him. 

“I don’t know.” Natsu says and finishes clasping the necklace. 

Lucy turned around and her heart pounded when she saw Natsu staring at her with a sweet look in his eyes. 

“But I know that ever since I met her I’ve treasured her more than a lot of things I used to think were important. And she’s only become more precious to me over time.” Natsu says and gently strokes her cheek. 

He let his hand linger there and Lucy smiled at him and began to bring her face up to his. Natsu’s heart began beating faster when he realized what this meant. He began to close his eyes and leaned in to meet her. Their lips were milimeters apart when suddenly he fell over onto the ground as the train lurched forward and began to pull out of the station. 

Lucy blinked a few times, still flustered from the fact that she almost kissed Natsu before looking down and seeing him laying on the floor, queasy from motion sickness. She laughed and helped him up onto the seat and laid his head on her lap. 

“Well it looks like your motion sickness still hasn’t gotten any better since then.” Lucy says. 

“I wish it did.” Natsu grumbles. 

He’s broken from his sickness momentarily when he feels a pair of lips press against his cheek. He looks up and sees Lucy pulling her head up, blushing. 

“Thank you Natsu. I love it.” She says and plays with the pendent on her chest. 

“Oooo she loves you.” Happy teases. 

“Oh go eat a fish!” She scolds him. 

“I would if some idiot hadn’t spent our food money on some dumb necklace!” Happy scolds Natsu and kicks his stomach. 

Lucy quickly managed to get Natsu’s head out of a window before he hurled all over her lap. Then he laid his head down on her lap again and Happy curled up on the other side of Lucy to take a nap. She looked at the locket and smiled, knowing exactly which two people’s pictures she’d put inside the locket.


	7. The Chance to Have a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gives birth to her and Natsu’s daughter Nashi. Natsu reflects on how he could be so lucky to get the chance to fall in love and become a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if this is medically accurate to what it’s like to have a baby but that’s not important in this story. 

Porlyusica didn’t spend too much time in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall in Magnolia. She greatly preferred her woodland home as she hated dealing with humans. But lately she’s been seen in the guild much more often, not out of choice but out of duty. Because a very pregnant Lucy was expected to go into labor any day now and she needed to be close by to care for her when it happened. And today was the day. 

All of the chatter in the guild came to a stop when Levy screamed when she saw a puddle of water at Lucy’s feet. 

“Lu, your water broke! Your having a baby!” Levy shouted. 

“Someone get-Oh she’s here.” Gray says as Porlyusica runs past him and towards the very soon-to-be mother. 

Wendy came over too and they each took one of Lucy’s arms over their shoulders and led her to the stairs to bring her to a room they set up in the guild for her to deliver in. 

Porlyusica told Erza all of the things they would need to help Lucy and then Erza barked the order at all of their guild mates, causing them to scramble to find the supplies she asked for. 

* * *

“Where’s Natsu?” Lucy asks as she lays in bed. 

“He was out on a job right?” Wendy asks as she holds her glowing hands over Lucy’s belly to check on the baby. 

“Yeah but he’s supposed to be back today. He purposely took a quick one so that he wouldn’t be far away for too long and get back before-Aaah!” Lucy cries out as she feels a contraction. “I don’t want to have this baby without him. I need him here with me right now.” 

“Don’t worry child.” Porlyusica says and squeezes her hand. “You still have some time before you have to deliver, I’m sure he’ll be here before then.” 

* * *

“Shouldn’t we have taken the train back to Magnolia?” Happy asks Natsu as they walk through Hargeon after finishing their job. “We should be getting back to Lucy as soon as possible. She could be going into labor any day now. That day could be today.” 

“I know but it’ll only be a little bit longer if we walk. Besides, what are the odds that she’s having the baby now-” 

“NATSU!!!” 

Natsu and Happy turned around when they saw Gajeel and Panther Lily panting behind them in the road. 

“Whoa you guys look like you ran all the way from Magnolia. Why are you-” 

“You need to get back to Magnolia now!” Lily shouts after taking a deep breath. “Lucy’s in labor!” 

“WHAT!?!” Natsu and Happy exclaim. 

“So unless you want to miss the chance to see your child come into the world, you’d better book it back to Magnolia Salamander!” Gajeel shouts.

“Alright then lets go!” Natsu shouts and grabs Gajeel and they start running.

* * *

As soon as they made it to Magnolia, Happy flew Natsu towards the guild as fast as he could. Their guild mates cheered as Natsu burst through the doors. 

Lucy smiled as she heard the commotion from downstairs. 

“He made it.” She sighs in relief. 

A few minutes later the door to the delivery room slammed open as Natsu crashed through it, panting and sweating almost as much as his wife.

“Lucy.” He pants her name as he collapses on his knees by her bedside and holds her hand. 

“Natsu.” She says sweetly and kisses him. 

“I didn’t miss it did I?” He asks. 

“No. You’re just in time to see your child’s life begin.” Porlyusica tells him. 

* * *

Natsu held Lucy’s hand the entire time through the delivery. At one point Happy flew in too but then he saw what was happening in-between Lucy’s legs and fainted. 

It was painful, but it was all worth it once they heard their child’s cries. Porlyusica and Wendy smiled at them. 

“It’s a girl.” Wendy says, tearing up from this happy moment. 

Natsu came over to Porlyusica who was holding his crying daughter as she cleaned her, wanting to get a good look at her. 

“She’s so loud.” Natsu says. 

“I blame you for that.” Lucy laughs. “It sounds almost like a dragon’s roar.” 

Natsu beamed with pride at the thought of his daughter possibly learning his magic in the future. 

Once she was all clean Wendy realized she forgot to bring a blanket for the baby. Before she even stopped talking, Natsu was pulling off his scarf and handing it to Porylusica to wrap Nashi in. 

“Well isn’t this poetic.” Porlyusica says as she swaddles the baby. 

“Your daughter is wrapped up in a scarf made from the scales of your father.” She tells Natsu. 

“And knitted by your ancestor.” She says to Lucy as she hands her her daughter. 

“It’s perfect.” Lucy says and smiles as she looks at her daughter’s face for the first time.

Natsu knelt down next to the bed and sniffed his daughter, wanting to familiarize himself with her scent. 

The baby scrunched up her face from the odd feeling of air leaving her father’s nose as he sniffed her. So she stuck her hands up and pressed them onto her father’s face. Natsu stopped sniffing her and looked at her as she opened her eyes. 

In that moment he recalled what Gajeel had told him about this moment as they were running back to the guild. Gajeel never thought he’d ever get the chance to become a father either. But then he settled down with Levy and they had two beautiful twins. He broke down crying when he saw them both open their eyes. He’d never told anyone that before. And for good reason because immediately after he told Natsu, he punched him in the chest and laughed and called him a sap. 

But now, as his daughter opened up her eyes and looked at him for the first time, he felt the waterworks coming. As he saw chocolate irises, identical to Lucy’s, it reminded him of how Lucy had looked at him when he met her for the first time in Hargeon. Confused and curious. Back then, all he wanted to do was find his father. He had no idea that when he looked at Lucy for the first time, that she’d one day help him become one himself.

Their baby opened her mouth and flashed Natsu a gummy smile and tears spilled from his eyes as he started to cry from joy. 

Seeing Natsu cry made Lucy cry too and she kissed Natsu’s head as they looked at their daughter. 

“Why are you crying?” She whispers. 

“She’s got my spiky pink hair but, her eyes, her smile, they’re yours Luce.” Natsu says and turns to look at Lucy. 

She teared up even more and gave Natsu a passionate kiss. They pulled back when Natsu felt a small tug on his finger. He looked down and saw that the baby had grabbed his pointer finger in her tiny little fist. He smiled and let her play with his finger.

“Have you thought of a name for her?” Lucy asks him. 

“Well, Happy gave me a few ideas.” Natsu says. “Tuna, salmon, flounder-” 

“We’re not naming her after a fish.” Lucy tells him. 

“I know. I was only kidding.” Natsu laughs. 

“I like Nashi.” Lucy says thoughtfully. 

“Nashi?” Natsu asks then looks at his daughter. “Yeah...Nashi. I like it.” He says and smiles. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Lucy asks. 

“Are you sure?” Natsu asks. “I don’t know how, what if I drop her? What if I hold her too tightly? She’s so delicate, I bet she’ll break easily.”

“You’ll be fine.” Lucy says. “I trust you. This is your chance to hold your daughter for the first time. Do you want Gray or Gajeel to hold her before you do?” 

Natsu immediately held his arms out to Lucy for her to pass Nashi to him. She laughed, knowing that that would work. 

As Natsu took his daughter into his arms for the first time he thanked whatever God existed for the chance to meet Lucy and allow them to bring this little bundle of joy into the world.


	8. Bare (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut.
> 
> Natsu’s seen Lucy naked a dozen times before, and she’s seen him naked on more than one occasion as well. But they’ve never been naked together like this before, they’ve never felt so vulnerable yet so excited at the same time...

Natsu and Lucy had been dating for a little while now and although neither of them had ever been in a relationship before, both of them found it rather easy to transition because they were already so close. The only thing that had changed drastically was the physical aspect, and unfortunately that was something that Natsu had no clue about. But he wanted to learn, and Lucy was more than willing to teach. 

And that’s what she was doing right now as she straddled his lap and made out with him on her couch. He smiled as her hands roamed his chest. She started to unbutton his jacket and he held the back of her head and deepened their kiss to signal that he wanted her to keep going. 

She smiled and they giggled as she took off his jacket and Natsu tugged on his scarf to loosen it. He playfully wrapped it around Lucy’s upper back, pulling her closer to his chest. Her clothed breasts squished against his bare body and they both moaned, not just from their chests pressing together but from the friction of Lucy’s pantie-clad sex grinding against the prominent tent in Natsu’s pants.

As if by instinct Lucy captured Natsu’s lips in her mouth again and he happily reciprocated her searing kiss. Then he let out a deep moan from her grinding against his erection. He growled and dropped his scarf before grabbing her ass in his hands instead.

Lucy pulled away from his lips and let out an airy moan from Natsu’s groping. She gasped and held his shoulders as he began rolling his hips against hers as well, creating a steady rhythm between them both. Lucy looked at Natsu, her eyes darkening with lust as she took one of his hands off of her ass and placed it on her breast.

Having been raised in a bar, Natsu definitely knew what Lucy wanted when she did that and he eagerly squeezed her tit. Sure enough she tilted her head back and let out another moan in pleasure and the noise went straight to Natsu’s core and made his dick strain against his pants even more and press against Lucy’s crotch. With her head tilted back, her neck was exposed and Natsu wasted no time in nipping and licking at her pulse before biting and leaving a mark.

“Natsu...” Lucy moaned softly and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Natsu moaned and pulled back to look at Lucy. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed with lust. He knew she could see the same thing in his. He sniffed the air and he picked up a new scent coming from under her skirt. One he had smelled from her before but never quite as strong as it was tonight.

“Lucy...do you want to go all the way tonight?” He asks her softly.

She let out a soft gasp and her cheeks blushed bright red from that statement. She blinked a few times, fluttering her eyelashes before bringing her eyes back up and meeting his gaze.

“Yes...” She answers softly.

Now it was Natsu’s turn for his heart to race and his cheeks to turn red. He let her take his hand as she got off of his lap to walk into her bedroom towards her bed. Once inside Natsu stood in front of the bed with his back turned to it and he faced Lucy.

Her hands shaking with anticipation, she carefully undoes the sash on her skirt and lets both articles of clothing fall to the ground, leaving just her pink panties behind.

Natsu follows her lead and pulls his pants down as well, leaving him in just his boxers while Lucy unbuttons her top.

She watched his gaze shift from her face to her chest as she opened her top and let it fall to the ground.

Natsu gulped. He had seen her bare breasts plenty of times before, but something about seeing them now, when they were about to make love for the first time had him feeling like he was seeing them for the first time. Perhaps it was because for the first time, she wanted him to see. And he wanted her to see all of him too. So he pulled down his boxers and she let out a soft gasp at the sight of how large he was. As she stared at his penis, she pulled down her own panties and let them join the pile of clothes on the floor.

So there they were. Both completely bare before each other. Natsu stepped closer to Lucy and reached for the bow in her hair, keeping it in a ponytail.

“You’re beautiful Lucy.” He says to her.

He pulled it loose and let her hair fall down before cupping her cheek and gently kissing her.

The gentle kiss soon turned into a full on make out session as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, familiarizing themselves with each curve and valley of their partner until they both moaned into each other’s mouths when Natsu’s erection rubbed against her abdomen.

Natsu sat down on her bed and then laid down on it as she climbed on top of him and straddled his erection. This position would allow Lucy to be in more control of how much of him she takes in, and since this was her first time, he didn’t want to risk hurting her by shoving in too much.

He grunted as she gripped the base of his cock and lined him up with her entrance.

“Are you sure you want this Lucy?” He asks one more time just to be sure.

“Yes. I love you Natsu. I want you.” She says then takes the tip in and moans.

“I love you too.” He says and smiles.

They both moaned at each inch of him she mangaged to take, stopping every now and then to let herself adjust until she was fully seated on his cock.

She pressed her hands on his chest and gently rose herself up on his shaft. The friction causing Natsu to groan and hold her hips, even as she came back down.

She gradually picked up the pace. Bouncing on his cock as he moaned her name underneath her. She moaned in surprise and pleasure as his hands moved from her hips to her chest as he squeezed them again. So she decided to up the ante too and took him to the hilt and began to rotate her hips on his lap.

“Oh fuck Luce...” Natsu moaned and his grip on her tightened.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. He began to buck his hips against hers and she cried out in pleasure and dug her fingers into his pecs for balance.

She clenched around him and Natsu felt his release coming. He knew he wouldn’t last long with Lucy looking so sexy naked while she rode him. Lucy dipped her finger in-between her folds and began to play with her clit to bring her release faster.

Natsu came with a roar and Lucy screamed in pleasure as she felt him fill her with his cum. That was enough to send her over the edge and she came too.

Once they both came down from their highs, Lucy slipped off of his now flaccid dick and collapsed on top of his chest, their bare bodies pressed together as their mingled juices dropped down her thighs and they shared soft kisses until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	9. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning in the life of the Dragneel family! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been craving some domestic Nalu lately and I couldn’t come up with a plot really for a nalu day piece so instead here’s a cute little drabble about a typical morning for their family! Enjoy!

Lucy was still asleep when Natsu woke up that morning. She often stayed up late writing so Natsu always let her sleep in later so she could get her rest. He didn’t mind though. He thought she was cute when she slept on his chest. He gently ran his hands through her golden hair and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled more into his chest. Natsu smiled at her and she slowly stretched and picked her head up and smiled at him. 

“Hey.” She says softly. 

“Hi.” He replies. 

She leaned up to kiss him and he kissed her back. Lucy giggled and kissed him again. Before long they were lazily making out with each other. That was interrupted however, by their two children jumping on their bed.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Their youngest son Ryou shouted.

“Wake up sleepy heads! We have to go to the guild and find a job!” Their eldest daughter Nashi added.

Natsu and Lucy chuckled at their children’s antics.

“Alright then, I guess it’s time we got breakfast going.” Lucy said and sat up in bed while their children climbed off.

Lucy got off as well after giving her husband one last peck on his lips before taking their children’s hands and walking them into the kitchen.

Natsu stumbled into the kitchen wearing his pants but no shirt a little while later, smiling when he saw his two kids sitting at the table talking with Happy, teasing him about eating raw fish for breakfast. To which he argued that:

“Fishies are a delectable and nutritious breakfast! You two just don’t know anything about food!”

Natsu giggled from his cat’s annoyance. Then went over to their stove where Lucy would make their pancakes and lit a fire underneath it.

“Thanks babe.” Lucy says while she stirs the pancake batter.

“Anything for you princess.” Natsu says and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

After one too many incidents of Natsu setting their house on fire trying to cook, Lucy took full ownership of that job. But Natsu still liked to watch to learn. Maybe one day Lucy would let him cook again, but that day was not coming very soon.

“Shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on our kids.” Lucy reminds Natsu.

“I am. We’re in the same room as them. And besides, Happy’s got eyes on them.” Natsu reassured her.

“Nooo!” Happy wails. “Let go of my fish you scoundrels!”

Lucy giggles and Natsu sighs before turning around and smiling at his kids, watching them steal Happy’s fish and keep it away from him.

“Wow Happy you’re so weak! A couple of little kids could steal your fish from you?” Natsu teases.

“Well it’s not like I’m gonna go beating up your kids!” Happy argues. “But I do want my fishy back.”

Happy started to tear up and Ryou took pity on him. So he handed him back the fish and Happy hugged it.

“Thank you so much Ryou!” Happy says. “This is why you’re my favorite!”

“Hey!” Nashi shouted, pouting in offense.

Then she squealed in delight when her father picked her up and threw her in the air before catching her.

Lucy turned around and smiled at her rambunctious family.

“Alright now, who wants pancakes?” She asks.

Everyone froze, then the next time she blinked they were all sitting around the table with big smiles on their faces.

Natsu and Nashi devoured their pancakes while Lucy took her time cutting Ryou’s pancakes for him since he was still a bit too young to be using a knife.

Once everyone had finished breakfast, they all got dressed and walked out of the door of their house. Nashi ran ahead with her little brother following her. The competitive girl declaring that she would race him to the guild hall while Happy flew after them to keep an eye on them.

Natsu smiled and was about to run after them but stopped when he realized Lucy wasn’t next to him. He turned around and saw her looking at the sign in front of their house with the names of everyone in their family written on it. Natsu came up behind her and she turned to face him.

This definitely wasn’t the life either of them expected to have when they met each other that day in Hargeon, but it was definitely one that they had secretly always dreamed of.

They kissed each other one more time before holding hands and briskly walking to catch up with their children on the way to the guild.


	10. The Dragon's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve at the Dragneel house and Natsu finds out that he and Lucy’s kids have the wrong idea about the kind of dragon Igneel was from a book they found on dragons. They think he was a killer just like the other dragons 400 years ago, and Natsu can’t say anything to convince them otherwise. Thankfully, Lucy remembers a spell that Wendy told her about that could bring Igneel back to life for just one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Merry Christmas Eve! I got this idea after watching How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming and I thought it would be cool to see how Igneel would react to Natsu and Lucy’s family. So give this fic a read if you like and I hope you all have a great Holiday!

In a small cottage in the woods on the outskirts of Magnolia, a mother, two children, and a flying cat were putting the final decorations up around their house for Christmas.

"Whoa I can see the whole living room from up here!" A little boy exclaims.

The mother who was on a ladder halfway up against the Christmas tree heard her son and looked up and saw the flying cat holding him in the rafters to wrap garland around them.

"Happy please be careful not to drop Igneel!" The mother pleads.

"Don't worry Luce, this little guy's not heavy like you are!" Happy replies.

"It's not his weight I'm concerned about." Lucy growls through gritted teeth while a vein pops out of her forehead.

"He squirms around a lot, especially in that sweater so make sure you've got a good grip on-"

"AH!" Igneel shouts as he slides out of his sweater and falls towards the floor.

"Igneel!" Lucy shouts.

"Don't worry mommy I've got him!" The daughter says and runs towards her falling little brother.

Just as she's about to reach him she trips on the garland that was still on the floor and is about to hit it with her brother when they're suddenly both caught by someone who appeared out of nowhere, as if by magic.

"Never fear my dear, for your knight in shining armor is here!" The hero says.

"Loke!" Lucy exclaims in relief while holding her hand over her chest.

"Thank goodness! It's times like these when I'm glad you can open your gate on your own. And even happier that you'll come help the kids too when Natsu or I can't get to them." Lucy says.

"Well why wouldn't I? They're your children so I care just as much for them as I do for you." Loke explains as he sets Igneel down and ruffles his spiky blonde hair.

"You're so cool Uncle Loke!" Igneel exclaims with stars in his eyes.

"Why thank you young man. That is an image I try to keep up." Loke says while pushing up his glasses.

"Thanks for keeping me from falling on my face." The girl says.

"Why of course Miss Nashi. You may have inherited your father's wild pink locks but you were also gifted with your mother's beautiful face." He says and holds her chin gently.

"To see any damage come to a face as lovely as your mother's would be an absolute tragedy! Especially since I imagine she looked just as adorable as you are now when she was your age!" Loke exclaims and tickles Nashi's stomach.

"And even though many years have passed, your mother still looks just as radiant as when I first met her." Loke says and comes to stand beside the ladder Lucy was on and winks at her.

"Very smooth Loke." Lucy chuckles.

"That's not the only thing about me that's smooth Lucy." Loke adds.

Lucy's face turned bright red when she saw Loke open up his button down shirt to expose his chest to her.

"Feel free to touch anywhere you'd like to see just how smooth I am." Loke requests.

"I thought dad didn't like it when Loke flirts with mom?" Igneel asks his big sister.

"He doesn't. That's why Uncle Loke only does it when dad isn't home." Nashi explains to him.

"Loke keep your shirt on when the kids are here! It's bad enough that they're already exposed to Gray's stripping habit, I don't want them to have two men in their life that are constantly flashing them!" Lucy complains.

"Of course, I must have been so distracted by your beauty that I've forgotten my manners. Allow me to conduct myself in a more gentlemanly manner by holding the ladder to keep you safe and steady." Loke says while holding the ladder.

"This wouldn't have to do with the fact that I'm also wearing a skirt right now would it?" Lucy asks.

Loke merely chuckles and blushes.

"Well, either way it doesn't matter. I should go put a fire in the fireplace since it gets really cold in this house without Natsu." Lucy says and starts to come down the ladder.

Then Loke suddenly appeared at her side, delicately holding her hand.

"While we're waiting for his return I could think of a few ways to keep you warm." He says suggestively.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my wife Loke?" Natsu asks.

Loke's smoldering look turned to one of fear as he froze when he heard Natsu's voice from the front door behind him as it shut.

"Daddy!" Nashi and Igneel exclaim as they run towards Natsu.

He scoops his kids up in a big hug and smiles at them both before frowning at Loke who was still holding Lucy's hand.

Loke immediately let go of it before smiling sheepishly at Natsu.

"Oh well if it isn't the man of the house!" Loke chuckles nervously.

"Your wife mentioned that you were out on a job. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"It was a short job. I wouldn't take one any longer on Christmas Eve." Natsu explains.

He sets the kids down and walks over to Lucy.

"And if anyone's gonna be keeping Lucy warm it's me." Natsu says and holds her waist and lifts her off the ladder.

"Oh Natsu..." Lucy says softly and holds Natsu's shoulders before kissing him.

Natsu melts into the kiss and adjusts his hold on her to wrap his arms around her waist to keep her steady. 

“Well you may be here now to keep her warm but while you were gone I was the first one to taste your wife’s delicious cookies.” Loke brags.

Natsu turned away from Lucy to frown at Loke. 

“You did what now?” He growled. 

“Natsu he’s talking about the Christmas cookies I baked today.” Lucy says.

“This one looks like Santa!” Nashi says, holding up a cookie. 

“And this one looks like a Christmas tree!” Igneel says while holding another. 

“Oh.” Natsu says and relaxes. 

“But if you’re offering then I would love to sample those-“ 

“Get lost Loke!” Natsu scolds before Lucy closes his gate. 

“Does he always show up and say stuff like that to ya when I’m not around?” Natsu asks his wife.

“Not enough to warrant another talk like the one we gave him before our wedding. Although because of you it was more of a threatening lecture than a conversation between mature adults.” Lucy reminds him. 

“I’m sorry about that Luce. I just don’t like it when other guys say stuff to you like that. I’ve never been good at saying romantic stuff to ya, so when other guys do that it makes me feel like I’m failing ya in some way.” Natsu admits. 

“Natsu, Loke might be great at sweet talk but you’re a sweet guy. You show me how much you love me through your actions, and that speaks so much louder to me than words ever could.” Lucy says and cups his cheek. 

Natsu nuzzled his face against her palm and smiled. 

“That’s ironic coming from an author.” He says. 

Lucy laughed and then Natsu scooped her up again and spun her around while pecking her lips over and over. He stopped and set her down when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw his son looking up at him with curiosity. 

“Daddy what job did you take that was so important you left us on Christmas Eve?” He asks. 

“Well it was a job that only I could do. That huge blizzard yesterday froze Hargeon’s port and all of the ships were stuck. So I had to go un-freeze the port by melting the ice with my fire.” Natsu explains.

“Whoa, you melted an entire bay with your magic?” Nashi asks in amazement while resting her weight on her hands that were pressing on her brother’s head. 

“I sure did! One Fire Dragon King roar and then those ships were all sailing!” Natsu exclaims. 

“And how many of those ships ended up catching on fire too?” Lucy asks sternly. 

Natsu scratches the back of his head as a bead of sweat drips down his forehead.

“You’ll find out when Gramps yells at me about the bill he’s gonna get.” Natsu says. 

Lucy rolls her eyes then smiles at him. Then she shivered and rubbed her arms as a chilling gale blew by the house. 

“The winds pushing away the blizzard from yesterday have been freezing!” Happy exclaims before his teeth chatter as he holds himself. 

“Yeah it’s been really cold here without you dad.” Igneel says while hugging himself. 

“Hey! Daddy’s not the only one who can make fire! I can help warm you up Iggy!” Nashi says. 

“Oh yeah, Nashi uses starfire magic. Why didn’t we just use her magic to warm up in here?” Happy asks. 

Nashi holds her hands out in front of her brother and then sparkling flames come shooting up from her palms and one of them catches on the sleeve of Igneel’s sweater making him scream and flail his arm before Natsu sucked up the fire. 

“Because she’s only allowed to use it when Natsu’s here so the house doesn’t burn down.” Lucy reminds him. 

Nashi pouted and Natsu pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t be down kiddo, you’ll get better at controlling it with practice, that’s how I learned. Besides, if you pout then Santa won’t give you any presents.” He reminds her and she immediately stopped pouting and gave Natsu her biggest smile. 

She squeals in delight as Natsu stands up and holds her over his head by holding her waist with his hands before laying her down over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while she laughed. 

“How about you help me make a fire in the fireplace to warm up your mom, Igneel and Happy?” Natsu suggests. 

“That sounds fun!” Nashi cheers. 

* * *

“Oh this feels so much better!” Happy purrs as he curls up on Igneel’s lap by the fireplace. 

“Great job Natsu.” Lucy says and lays her head against Natsu’s shoulder as they sat close together. 

“Anything to make you happy Lucy.” He says before kissing the top of her head. 

“Hey dad, who taught you fire magic?” Igneel asks.

“I’ve told ya before. Your grandpa Igneel. The dragon you’re named after.” Natsu says and ruffles his hair. 

“Wait grandpa Igneel was a dragon!?” Nashi exclaims.

“Yeah he was. Natsu didn’t you tell them that?” Lucy asks. 

“I thought so but maybe I forgot to mention that part?” Natsu wonders. 

“Wait so grandpa Igneel was really a killer dragon?” Igneel asks.

“Whoa hey, that’s my dad you’re talkin’ about he was no killer. He was a good dragon and he taught me how to read and write and use magic.” Natsu explains. 

“Yeah but he also killed a bunch of other dragons and people didn’t he? That’s how he became the Dragon King?” Nashi asks. 

“Where’d you here that crap?” Natsu asks her. 

“She may have tagged along with me and Levy to the library when she was doing research on dragons earlier this month…” Lucy admits. 

“Someone wrote a book about Igneel?” Natsu asks. 

“Not about him specifically but notable dragons like him.” Lucy explains. 

“Like that one dragon Zirconis that Levy said made mommy naked!” Nashi says. 

“Of course that’s the part she remembers.” Lucy grumbles. 

“And then it tried to eat her!” Nashi exclaims. 

“Daddy how were you able to avoid getting naked and eaten by Igneel?” Igneel asks.

“I was never naked, I had pants! And I never had to avoid being eaten because Igneel never wanted to eat me in the first place!” Natsu answers. 

“But he was a dragon, and according to all of those books Levy found, dragons eat people!” Nashi says. 

“Well not all of them, or else myself, your uncle Gajeel, aunt Wendy, and Sting and Rogue wouldn’t be here right now.” Natsu says. 

“How do you know they weren’t just fattening you up to eat you later?” Igneel asks. 

“Because Igneel would never do that, he cared about me! He even had your great-grandma Anna make me this scarf for me out of his scales.” Natsu explains and pulls his scarf looser to show his kids the scales. 

“Wait those are dragon scales? Dad really was raised by a dragon Nashi!” Igneel exclaims. 

“Oh no what if he comes and eats us?” Nashi asks and hugs her brother in fear. 

“He’s not gonna come and eat ya.” Natsu says sternly. 

“Even if he wanted to he couldn’t. He died years before you two were born, protecting your mom and the rest of the guild from Acnologia.” Natsu says and stares at the fire. 

Lucy reached forward and held his hand to comfort him and Natsu squeezed it in response. 

“Mom does that mean you met Igneel?” Nashi asks. 

“Well I saw him fighting but I never got the chance to talk to him before Acnologia struck him down.” Lucy says.

“I wish I could’ve introduced you to him Luce. He would’ve loved you.” Natsu says and smiles at her. 

“He probably would have just confused me with Anna.” Lucy guesses. 

“Did he want to eat Anna too?” Nashi asks. 

“What no never! He was friends with Anna, she used to be a teacher for me, Sting, Rogue, Wendy and Gajeel.” Natsu explains. 

“Igneel was a good dragon, he’d never eat anyone. I don’t know why you kids are on about that.” Natsu says. 

“Because that’s what the books say daddy, and mommy and aunt Levy say that books are always right!” Nashi says. 

“Oh so it’s you and Levy’s fault that our kids think Igneel was a killer?” Natsu asks Lucy. 

“Hey don’t blame me I didn’t write the books!” Lucy retorts. 

“Come on Iggy let’s go up to mommy’s writing room, I’ll read you the books!” Nashi says. 

“Okay!” Igneel agrees and follows his big sister up the stairs. 

Lucy smiles as the two of them ran up the stairs to her study before turning back to her husband who seemed sad. 

“Natsu don’t be so worried. They’re kids, they’ll believe anything they read or hear is the truth.” Lucy explains. 

“Then why won’t they believe me when I tell them the truth about Igneel?” Natsu asks. 

“I don’t know.” Lucy says. 

“I don’t want my kids growing up thinking that Igneel was some sort of terrifying monster when he wasn’t.” Natsu says. 

“I’m sure they won’t. They’ll believe you one day.” Lucy says. 

“How do you know that? It’s not like they can meet Igneel to see for themselves.” Natsu says and sighs. 

Lucy got a thoughtful look on her face and rubbed one of the scales on Natsu’s scarf. 

“But it’s not like I can bring him back to life, as awesome as it would be for him to spend Christmas with us.” Natsu says. 

“So let’s just enjoy the Holiday as a family.” Natsu says and kisses the top of her head.

“Yeah, a night together as a family is always a good way to spend the Holiday.” Lucy says as she discreetly plucks a scale from the scarf and pockets it for later. 

* * *

Later that night while the kids were fast asleep, Lucy came into their room and gently whispered to them to wake them up. 

“Mommy why are you waking us up?” Nashi asks with a small yawn. 

“Is it Christmas morning already?” Igneel asks and rubs his eye. 

“Not yet. But I want you guys to come outside with me and aunt Wendy. We have a surprise for you and your father.” Lucy says. 

After rallying her kids and her husband to get them to come outside they came to find Wendy and Carla outside of a huge fire in their yard. 

“What are the two of you doing here?” Natsu asks, rubbing his eye. 

“We’re here to use a special spell that Wendy knows how to do, to bring someone here for the Holiday’s.” Carla says. 

“Who are you trying to bring home?” Nashi asks. 

“You’ll see Nashi.” Lucy says. 

Natsu gives her a curious look then watches as Wendy throws something small and white into the fire and then kneels in the snow with her hands pressed together and a magic circle begins to glow underneath her. 

Suddenly, the flames shoot high into the sky and they hear a dragon’s roar. 

“What was that?” Igneel asks timidly and shuffles closer to his sister. 

A giant, red scaly arm comes out of the flames and smacks down in the snow. Natsu’s eyes widened. 

“No way is that…” He stammers. 

The rest of the beast emerges from the flames and lets out a loud roar. 

“Igneel…” Natsu whispers as tears form in his eyes. 

The kids and Happy scream and both of them run to hide behind Lucy. 

“Mommy aunt Wendy summoned the killer dragon!” Nashi wails. 

“Tell daddy to kill it before it eats us all!” Igneel screams. 

“He’s not going to eat us.” Lucy tells her kids. 

“I asked Wendy to use a special spell that uses just one of his dragon scales to bring him back for one night so that you kids can meet him and see that he’s not the monster you read about in those books.” Lucy explains and waves Wendy off as she leaves with Carla.

Natsu noticed the hole in his scarf and smiled before coming over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. 

“Thank you Lucy. This is the best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten.” Natsu says before kissing her deeply again. 

“Well are you going to spend some time with your old man or are you just going to kiss your mate all night?” Igneel the dragon chuckles. 

“If I had it my way I’d do both.” Natsu says before going over to Igneel. 

“Dad be careful!” Nashi calls to him. 

“Relax Nashi, he’s not going to eat your father.” Lucy reassures her. 

“So you took my advice and looked forward to the future.” Igneel says looking from Natsu to his family.

“I did dad, this is my family.” Natsu says and gestures to them. 

“I know son. I’ve been watching over you, and seeing you grow stronger and find love made me so happy.” Igneel says. 

“And now they can all finally meet you!” Natsu exclaims happily. 

“Kids come on over and meet your grandpa!” 

Natsu holds out his arms to his kids who were still hiding behind Lucy. She coaxes them out and gently nudges them forward towards Natsu and Igneel. They timidly walked forward to stand in front of the dragon and Igneel tilted his head and looked at them curiously. 

“Dad, these are my kids, Nashi and Igneel. Kids this is your grandpa Igneel.” Natsu introduces.

Igneel exhaled a hot breath onto their faces and both of the kids gasped then giggled. 

“That tickled my nose!” Nashi says then sneezes and a small fireball came out of her mouth. 

“Your daughter takes after you I see.” Igneel chuckles.   
“That takes me back to when you use to sneeze up fireballs.” He reminds Natsu. 

“Yeah, those were the days.” Natsu says. 

“I take it you two have never seen a dragon before?” Igneel asks the kids and they shake their heads no. 

“Well now what do you think of your grandfather?” He asks them. 

“I still think you’re kinda scary-looking, but you’re also a lot nicer than I thought you were!” Nashi says and gently reaches out to rub his nose. 

Igneel chuckled and gently bit the back of Nashi’s coat and lifted her up into the air. He tossed her and she laughed as she went flying into the air while Lucy watched with worry. 

“Be careful!” Lucy warns before Igneel catches her again and sets her down on the ground. 

“Do me next grandpa!” Her son requests. 

Igneel heeds his request and does the same to his grandson. 

“You have the same laugh as your father.” Igneel notices. 

“You even look at lot like him too. The only difference is that your hair is a different color. I’m assuming he gets that from you.” Igneel says and looks at Lucy. 

She and Happy walked forward towards Igneel and Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist while Happy hung onto his shoulder.

“Igneel, this is my wife Lucy and my best pal Happy. Lucy, Happy, this is my dad Igneel.” Natsu introduces. 

“Hello Igneel, it’s nice to meet you.” Lucy says. 

“Aye Sir!” Happy says.

“Hello talking blue cat, I always found you very strange.” Igneel says and Happy looks offended. 

“And Lucy, you resemble your ancestor Anna very much. No wonder Natsu ended up falling for you. He did like Anna a lot when she was his teacher.” Igneel laughs. 

“First Gajeel now you, what the hell does that mean?” Natsu asks. 

Igneel sighs and looks at Lucy. 

“How he somehow managed to realize his love for you is something short of a miracle.” Igneel says and Lucy laughs while Natsu looks offended. 

“But when my spirit resided inside of Natsu I felt his feelings for you change as I watched your relationship grow. I knew that if any woman was ever going to have his heart that it would be you, and it looks like I was right.” Igneel says. 

“So you like her dad?” Natsu asks. 

"I think she's great Natsu. She’s beautiful, smart, and at this point she probably knows you better than you know yourself." Igneel says and grins.

“I love her more than anything dad. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve her, and I don’t think I could ever live without her.” Natsu says and kisses the top of her head. 

“If Igneel’s gonna be here for the whole night, does that mean we’re gonna stay up all night to celebrate Christmas with him?” Happy asks. 

“You bet we are!” Natsu says. 

“Yay!” The kids cheer. 

“What should we do first?” Lucy asks. 

“Well, the skies seem pretty clear tonight…” Igneel says and looks up in the sky before looking at his grandkids. 

“Do you kids want to know what it’s like to ride a dragon?” He asks and their faces light up in excitement. 

* * *

“Everyone hang on!” Igneel calls to them as he swoops up into the sky over the forest. 

Natsu, and his son hung onto Igneel’s back while Lucy and Nashi wrapped their arms around Natsu’s waist and held on tight. Happy hung onto Natsu’s shoulder for dear life until Igneel straightened out and he could relax. 

Nashi and Igneel looked amazed by the view of the sky. 

Natsu looked over his shoulder to see Lucy’s reaction but she still had her face buried in his scarf while clinging to him for dear life. 

“Relax Luce, and look at the stars.” Natsu tells her. 

He lifts her chin up and she gasps as she sees all of the stars sparkling all around them.

“It’s so beautiful from up here.” She says. 

“Whoa Nashi look you can touch a cloud!” Igneel says and reaches out with his hand to touch a faint cloud wisp. 

“Why don’t you try to catch that one up there Iggy?” Natsu suggests and tosses his son up into the air before catching him again. 

Together they flew across Hargeon bay and then mountains. And then they flew across Magnolia, creating quite a stir for the residents that were still awake, thinking that this dragon sighting must be some sort of Christmas miracle, which it was. 

Back at home they played games until the kids were tired, and then Lucy and Happy put them to bed so that Natsu could have some time alone with his dad before the sun rose. 

When Natsu came back after Igneel was gone there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Lucy hugged him and he buried his face in her neck and held her waist. 

“What did he say to you before the spell wore off?” Lucy asks. 

“He said that he’s so happy that he could spend a night with his family. He loves you, Happy and the kids Lucy, and he’s gonna watch over us for the rest of our lives because seeing us together is what heaven is for him. Being able to spend Christmas Eve with us as a family made him the happiest he’s ever been and it made me so happy too that he could be with us again even if it was just for one night. I always wanted him to meet you all, and being able to have him do that was the best way to spend Christmas, thank you so much for getting Wendy to bring him back so he could meet the family I was able to have because of him.” Natsu sniffles.

“Merry Christmas Natsu. I love you.” Lucy says softly while she teared up.

“Merry Christmas Luce, I love you too.” He says before planting a wet kiss on his wife’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it! And to those of you who don't Happy Holidays! And don't forget to leave a comment if you liked this fic!


	11. Worth the Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble based off of Hiro Mashima’s art of nalu hugging and smiling at each other. When Lucy finds Natsu in the aftermath of his destructive tendencies, she’s surprised by what he has to tell her in order to explain the situation…

Ever since Lucy Heartfilia had joined Fairy Tail, every day had been an adventure. So she really shouldn’t have expected to have a normal day today as she walked back to her apartment from the guild hall and heard a huge explosion from a building nearby. When she turned and saw orange flames flickering from where the roof used to be, she immediately knew who to blame. 

“Ugh, not again!” She groans and runs towards the commotion. 

She reached the scene of the explosion and sure enough there was Natsu with a big goofy grin on his face and not a scratch on him as he stared down some people that were covered in ash and coughing it up. 

“We’ll get you next time flame brain!” One of them shouts as they run away. 

“Yeah sure, we’ll see how that goes next time you try to steal something important from me!” Natsu says and holds his fist in the air with something clutched inside of it. 

“Natsu?” Lucy asks.

Natsu jumped a bit, not expecting her to be so close by. When he turned to face her he was blushing and seemed a bit nervous. Now Lucy was even more confused as she approached him. 

“What’s going on? What did those bandits try to steal from you that was so important you blew up a building for it?” Lucy asks. 

“Well uh...it’s something for you.” Natsu admits shyly, clenching the object tighter in his fist. 

“For me?” Lucy asks. 

Now she was blushing too. 

“What did you get me?” Lucy asks, reaching for his fist but he moves it away so she can’t reach. 

She looked up at his face and her heart began to pound when she saw how serious he looked. All of that goofy confidence he had before was gone and now he seemed shy and nervous. 

“I uh...can’t show you yet.” Natsu says. 

“Why?” Lucy asks. 

“Is it my birthday present or something? You know that’s not for a few more months-” 

“It’s not a birthday present.” Natsu says. 

He gulps before continuing. 

“It’s something else. Something more important than that.” Natsu says softly, his eyes flickering from her face to the ground. 

“Well if it’s so important then why can’t you just tell me?” Lucy asks, starting to get frustrated with Natsu’s secrecy. 

“Because...I was gonna come over to your apartment later and tell you then.” Natsu says sheepishly. 

“Well I’m already here, why can’t you just tell me now?” Lucy asks. 

“Because I wasn’t expecting you to be here now!” Natsu exclaims. 

“I thought I’d have more time to prepare for how I’m going to tell you this.” 

“Tell me what? What’s so important that you’re so nervous to tell me and bought me a gift....” Lucy’s face paled as she came up with a theory of what Natsu was trying to tell her. 

“Oh no...you’re leaving the guild again aren’t you?” She asks. 

Natsu began to panic when he saw her start to tear up and her bottom lip start quivering. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry. He slipped the object he was holding into his pocket and gently grasped her arms to convey how serious he was about what he was about to say to her.

“No no no Lucy I’d never leave you and the guild like that for a year again, I promised you we’d be together forever remember?” Natsu asks. 

Lucy nods, and then Natsu lets go of her arms and she wipes a small tear from her cheek. 

“I also, had something else I wanted to tell you that day. Do you remember that?” Natsu asks. 

“Yeah. But you said it could wait until after the 100 Years Quest?” Lucy asks. 

“And now it’s after the quest.” Natsu says, building his confidence with every word. 

“So I have something really important to say.” 

He gently took her small delicate hands, in his big rough ones and looked into her eyes.

“Lucy Heartfilia, I love you.” He says with a small smile. 

Lucy blinked in surprise and her cheeks heated up while her heart beat so loud that blood pounded in her ears. If she had said that Natsu telling her that was a thought that had never crossed her mind, she’d be lying. She had thoughts, silly dreams that this crazy boy she had fallen in love with would ever return her feelings. He wasn’t into romance at all, so how could he possibly be in love with her like she was with him? But apparently he was, and that discovery made her yearning heart surge with joy. 

“Natsu.” She says softly and smiles brightly. 

“I love you too.” 

Now Natsu was grinning like an idiot as well and all of his fear and anxiety washed away and was replaced with the glee that suited him so well. 

“Really?” He exclaims and pulls her closer to him. 

She smiles and nods, tearing up as he picks her up by her waist and spins her around while hugging her tight. 

“Oh Lucy I’m so happy!” He exclaims. 

“I am too Natsu!” Lucy laughs and holds him tight before he sets her down on the ground. 

He has his arms wrapped around her waist while she holds his forearms and the two of them give each other their biggest grins. 

“Then, now I can offer you this thing I got for you.” Natsu says and pulls the object that had caused all of this trouble out of his pocket. 

“I was walking by this store and I saw Gajeel walking out of it. So I went up to him and asked him what he got. After trying to punch me for ‘not minding my own business’ he caved and told me that he got this thing for Levy because he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. And that reminded me of what I promised you.” Natsu explains. 

Lucy was confused but she began to catch on as Natsu took a knee. 

“So Lucy Heartfilia,” 

He held out his hand and opened it to show a small black box. 

“Since we’re in love and we’re going to be together forever, would you like to marry me and be my wife?” Natsu asks and opens it to reveal a diamond ring in the shape of a star. 

Lucy covered her mouth and tears of joy sprang from the corners of her eyes. This was all moving so fast but she already knew that there was no way that she would ever love another man as much as she loved Natsu, so even though they had only just confessed their true feelings for each other, she didn’t hesitate to say: 

“Yes Natsu!” 

She threw her arms around him and collapsed to the ground in his arms. 

“Yes! I’ll marry you!” She continues and laughs as she holds his face. 

Natsu was tearing up and smiling as well as he held her close and gently slid the ring onto her finger. 

Once it was on, they both looked at each other and kissed. It was their first one, so it wasn’t by any means perfect, but after a few more tries they got a feel for each other’s lips and their kisses became more skilled. Natsu scooped Lucy up off of the ground, holding her like the bride she would be for him soon and they kissed again before they heard someone shout at them. 

“Hey!” An angry voice shouts. 

Natsu’s grip on Lucy tightened as his head whipped around to face the man who had yelled, on alert in case it was someone who would try to hurt him or his new fiancé. But it was just the jewelry store owner. 

“You’re gonna have to pay for this damage mister!” He shouts. 

“Well I guess saving up for our wedding is going to have to wait.” Lucy chuckles and rests her head on his chest. 

“Nah, Gramps’ll cover it. He does that for me all the time.” Natsu says and gives her his classic goofy grin. 

“And he gives you an earful every time. Either way you’re still in trouble.” Lucy laughs. 

“Being in love with you is worth the trouble, Lucy Dragneel.” He says. 

That last part was softer but Lucy still heard it, and her chest felt warm from hearing him say her name with his last name, and she had a feeling that she’d never get tired of hearing it. 


	12. Hoppy White Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu needs help finding a gift at the last minute for Lucy on White Day! But once he runs into a little friend that points him in the right direction, everything falls into place.

When Natsu walked into the guild hall that morning he noticed that something was off. All of the girls had different presents and were either standing next to the guys that they hung out with the most or they were in little groups. He notices Gray and Gajeel talking in the corner and decides to go ask them what's up.

"Hey guys what's going on around here?" He asks with a cheerful grin.

"Nothing much, the girls are just enjoying their White Day presents and showing them off to each other." Gray explains.

"Their what?" Natsu asks.

Gray and Gajeel look at each other and then start laughing so hard that they have to hold their stomachs.

"Hey guys, whoever bet on Natsu remembering better pay up!" Gajeel shouts and a few of the guys in the guild grumble.

"Seriously Macao, you thought seriously thought Natsu would remember White Day?" Wakaba asks.

"Well Lucy gave him chocolates for Valentine's Day so I thought that meant he'd remember. Guess I was wrong." Macao sighs and hands some jewel over to Wakaba.

"What the heck is White Day?" Natsu asks Gray and Gajeel.

"It's the second part of Valentine's Day." Gray explains "It's when the guys give the girls that gave them chocolate presents."

"I think I really nailed my present." Gajeel says, pun intended as he watches Levy show off the bookcase that Gajeel made her out of iron.

Gray chuckles from the pun and decides to make one of his own.

"Yeah well mine's pretty chill." He says and looks at Juvia who was proudly showing off a necklace similar to his own.

"Those are some awesome gifts!" Natsu says. "So what did Lucy get?"

Gray and Gajeel snicker.

"You tell me Salamander." Gajeel says.

Natsu looks confused so Gray has to clarify.

"You were supposed to get her a gift Natsu." Gray says.

"Wait what!?" Natsu exclaims. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Because she got you chocolate on Valentine's Day dumbass!" Gajeel says. "Now she's gonna be the only girl in the guild who didn't get a gift for White Day."

Natsu looks over to where Lucy was talking to Levy and Juvia. She wasn't smiling and the girls were patting Lucy's shoulders comfortingly. She gave both girls a smile and held their hands to reassure them that she was alright but Natsu knew Lucy better than that.

"I-I'll be right back!" Natsu says and quickly runs out of the guildhall.

* * *

"Dammit I have no idea what to get Lucy." Natsu grumbles as he walks down the street. "I don't even know the right place to look! What can I get her that she doesn't already have aside from rent money?"

Natsu's original plan was to get her rent money. It was a practical gift and he was sure she'd appreciate it, but then Erza ran into him, heard about his plan and slapped him in the face and screamed "You can't just give a girl cash on White Day! That tells her that you know nothing about her and that you don't appreciate her! You know Lucy well enough by now that you should be able to give her a real present! Put in some more effort!"

So now here he was with a handprint on his cheek and at a loss for what to do. He perks his head up when he smells someone familiar. Little Asuka was just ahead of him on the side walk, skipping towards him, licking a big heart-shaped lollipop with a teddy bear under her arm with a pink present bow on it. Natsu smiles and realizes he just found the perfect person to ask for help.

"Hey there Asuka, where'd you get those?" He asks and squats so he can be at her level.

"Hey Natsu! My daddy gave them to me since I made him chocolates with mommy for Valentine's Day last month. I got a teddy bear and a lollipop and mommy got a really pretty necklace. She was so happy when daddy gave it to her! She kissed him all over his face!" Asuka giggles.

"That sounds awesome. You know I'm looking for a present for Lucy. Would you happen to know where I can get one?" Natsu asks.

"Oh I know the perfect place!" Asuka exclaims and bounces on her feet excitedly.

"Great, can you tell me where?" Natsu asks eagerly.

"I can..." Asuka says then gets a mischievous look on her face. "But it's gonna cost you!"

"Since when have you started charging for advice? What do you need money for!" Natsu exclaims angrily.

"It's not money that I want." Asuka says. "It's something else."

Natsu frowns at her, not liking this arrangement. But he was desperate so he didn't have a choice.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was in a toy store with Asuka.

"Wow I haven't been in here since I was the same size as you." Natsu says. "You sure Lucy would want something from here, this stuff's all for little kids." Natsu says.

"Trust me! Daddy gets mommy stuffed animals from here as presents! And you break into Lucy's house all of the time you've probably seen stuffed animals in there haven't you?" Asuka asks.

Natsu rubs his chin in thought. He did remember seeing one or two stuffed animals in there so that route was probably a safe bet.

He goes over to the shelf and his jaw drops when he sees all of the options that were there.

"Why the heck are there so many different animals and so many different colors! How am I supposed to pick one!" Natsu whines.

He arches his eyebrow when he notices a blue bunny that had a bow on it that looked just like the one Lucy wore in her hair. Then everything else came together when he remembered something that happened on their way back to the guild from their last job...

* * *

_"Natsu I'm hungry." Happy whined and laid across Natsu's growling stomach._

_"I know, I am too. But Lucy had to go take a leak and you know she refuses to do that anywhere near us. Pranked her by lighting her skirt on fire one time-" Natsu complained before he heard Lucy scream._

_He got up so fast that Happy faceplanted into the dirt. He charged towards the sound of Lucy's scream and soon he saw her standing in a clearing overlooking a meadow and he lit up his fist, ready to burn down anything that was threatening her._

_"Natsu what are you-whoa!" Lucy exclaimed as she was suddenly pulled into Natsu's chest with one of his arms while the other one was ignited and surveying the landscape for danger._

_"Lucy what happened I heard you scream, did something hurt you?" Natsu asks._

_Lucy was blushing furiously and stammering._

_"N-no, everything's fine." She squeaked out and untangled herself from his arm._

_"Then why'd you scream?" Natsu asked._

_"Because I saw something cute." Lucy said and smiled._

_"Cute?" Natsu asked._

_Lucy nodded then pointed to the rabbit that was hopping in the field._

_"Alright!" Happy exclaimed, flying next to Natsu's head. "You found lunch!"_

_"Yep, I'm starving and that rabbit's gonna tast really good grilled up-" Natsu said._

_"No don't!" Lucy exclaimed and put her hand over his fist as she ran in front of him._

_Natsu felt his chest tighten when she looked at him with those pleading eyes._

_"Rabbits are precious and adorable! Why would you want to hurt one?" Lucy asked._

_"Sorry Luce, I didn't know you liked rabbits so much." Natsu said softly, worried that he'd made her upset with him. "I'm just so hungry."_

_"Then we'll go get you some food that's not the most adorable animal to exist." Lucy said and took his hand to lead him towards a river to find some fish._

* * *

Natsu smiles and picks the bunny up off of the shelf and looks at it, trying to imagine the look of pure joy that would be on Lucy's face when he gave this to her.

* * *

"Lucy are you feeling okay?" Juvia asks as she fiddles with the pendent on her new necklace.

"I'm fine." Lucy says with a small smile.

"Don't lie to Juvia. It's clear you're upset that Natsu didn't get you anything for White Day." Juvia says.

"Well I am a little upset but to be honest I wasn't really expecting him to get me anything." Lucy admits. "He's not interested in romance. When I gave him his Valentine's Day chocolate he just assumed I was giving it to him to be nice, he didn't know what it really meant..."

"Lucy!" Asuka shouts as she runs into the guild hall.

The blonde turns around to see Asuka running towards her.

"Hey Asuka what's up?" She asks.

"Natsu's got something for you!" She says cheerfully.

Lucy blushes before looking up when she senses a shadow over her and sees Natsu blushing with both hands behind his back.

"You got me something?" Lucy asks, her heart pounding as she stands up in front of him.

"Yeah. The guys told me I'm supposed to give you a present today and I ran into Asuka and she showed me a place to get a gift for you!" Natsu explains.

"You did?" Lucy asks.

Asuka giggles and nods.

"Yeah she was a big help." Natsu says. "And here's your gift!"

Lucy held her hands up under her chin and let out a delighted gasp when Natsu presented her with a blue bunny.

"Oh Natsu..." she says as she takes it from his hands.

"Awww..." a few of the guild members watching say when they see Lucy hug the toy close to her chest.

"It's perfect Natsu I love it so much!" Lucy says.

"Aw it was nothing." Natsu says and scratches the back of his head.

"Alright Natsu, time to pay up!" Asuka says and tugs on his pant leg.

"Pay? For what?" Lucy asks Natsu.

"Since she showed me where the store was to get you that bunny I owe her a favor." Natsu explains. "Alright kiddo what do you want? Candy? Cake?"

"Oooo cake sounds super yummy!" Asuka exclaims and claps her hands.

Lucy giggles at how cute she was and smiles at the bunny in her arms. He remembered that she liked them...and her favorite color being blue, and the ribbon on the bunny even matched the one in her hair!...How thoughtful...

"But I want you to give Lucy a kiss on the lips!" Asuka declares.

The whole guild gasps. They all start muttering on if Natsu's really gonna do it or not. Lucy and Natsu's faces were bright red. Lucy hides hers behind her bunny and Natsu sinks into his scarf a bit.

"No no no no!" Happy shouts and flies away. "I know how this goes and I'm not letting it happen again!"

"You're asking for that again?" Natsu asks.

"Yep!" Asuka says. "The last time with Happy was cheating! I want you to kiss her for real this time."

"Alright then, sorry Luce, that bunny was supposed to be a gift but it looks like it's gonna cost ya." Natsu apologizes then gasps when he sees her standing right in front of him.

"Seems like more of a bonus gift to me." Lucy says and blushes as the whole guild gasps and Cana of all people almost chokes on her liquor when she hears what Lucy said.

"Luce..." Natsu asks softly.

"Kiss me Natsu." Lucy begs.

He was quick to grant her request and with one sharp intake as he cups her cheek and leans in, their lips met.

Cana's vodka bottle slips from her hand and shatters on the floor at the same time the entire guild gasps again as they bear witness to Natsu and Lucy's first ever kiss. Then it was quickly followed by wolf whistles from the men and applause as well as praises for Natsu and Lucy. Makarov was sniffling and crying as he watched their embrace.

"I saw him take his first job, win his first fight, and now I get to see his first kiss." Makarov broke down crying. "He's a grown man now!" he blows his nose in his cape.

"Yeah I wouldn't go so far as to say that just yet." Laxus tells his grandpa.

When they finally part they're both grinning and blushing horribly. Lucy kept herself close to Natsu, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all of this attention on her.

"Luce, can I kiss you again?" Natsu asks softly.

"Of course but Natsu everyone's staring at us." Lucy blushes and buries her face in his neck which only earned more cheers, which causes her to giggle.

"I don't care about them, the only person I'm acknowledging in this room right now is you. But if they want to watch, might as well give 'em a show." Natsu says and smirks.

Lucy gasps in surprise as Natsu suddenly dips her. One of her arms quickly wraps around his neck to hold onto him while he wraps one arm around her lower back to support her as he holds her up and the other hand is supporting her neck as he kisses her and the guild erupts into another frenzy.

"It looks like Natsu's the one who nailed the gift this year boys." Panther Lily says and Gajeel laughs heartily while Gray gives a small smile.

"Yeah Salamander sure did top me this year if he got Lucy to make out with him in front of the guild. Thankfully no one was betting on him to give the best gift so none of us lose any jewel. But I also didn't win any so that kind of pisses me off. I'll beat him up for it tomorrow though, as his friend I should let him enjoy this moment today, gihee." Gajeel says.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to sour Natsu's mood by freezing his lips off just when he figured out what to do with them." Gray jokes.

Happy flies back inside after hearing the commotion in the guild hall.

"Hey what's going on in here? Is it safe to- WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Happy screams at the sight of his two best friends making out. "How long was I gone what year is it?" He stammers before floating to the ground and fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppy White Day everyone! XD The art belongs to Hiro Mashima!


	13. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the annual flower viewing party, Natsu overhears the girls teasing Lucy about never having kissed a boy and never having a boyfriend, and since Natsu's never kissed a girl or had a girlfriend, he decides to fix that problem for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hiro Mashima's new art!!!

“Yes! I got bingo!” Gajeel shouts from the blanket he was sitting on with Natsu, Gray, and Jellal. 

“Damn it! You’re cheating! There’s no way you could get bingo that fast!” Natsu accuses.

“Natsu this is a game of chance, you can’t cheat in it.” Gray says. 

“Sounds like something a cheater would say!” Natsu accuses Gray. 

“You wanna start something-” Gray says and stands up. 

Jellal is sitting there with his bingo sheet, watching the three men bicker with each other, and their fight distracts him from the bingo number that was just called. When he realizes this, he stands up and the three boys suddenly stop arguing. 

“What number did they just call. If none of you know, I’ll destroy you.” Jellal says menacingly. 

“523.” Natsu squeaks. 

“Oh yay I have that number!” Jellal says, instantly cheered up as he pokes his card. 

“Erza why did you have to bring your boyfriend to the flower-viewing, he’s terrifying!” Natsu exclaims. 

“What did you say?” Erza asks, showing him her scary face. 

Natsu yelps and sits back down, drinking his ale while the girls sitting on the blanket with Erza share a laugh. 

“Looks like Jellal has learned a thing or two from dating you.” Cana says, slinging an arm around Erza. “Congrats on landing such an awesome guy. So now it looks like Lucy’s the only one of us whose both still single, and because of that never kissed a boy.” 

Lucy frowns and looks back at her bingo card. 

“Yeah, yeah, silly Lucy’s never had a boyfriend before. When you guys come up with some better insults then let me know. Or, don’t” She says in confusion before going back to pouting. “Besides, Juvia’s still single too.” 

“Yes but Juvia has had boyfriends before. And she's not single anymore, she’s with Gray-sama now, remember?” Juvia asks and sighs dreamily as she looks over at Gray. 

“No, he doesn’t show you any affection.” Lucy says. 

“He just doesn’t like to do it in public.” Juvia explains. “But once he takes Juvia back to his apartment he does more than just kiss her-” 

“Ahhh! I don’t wanna hear more!” Lucy exclaims and Juvia smirks. 

“But I can’t be the only one of us that’s still single.” Lucy says. “I mean, Cana you’re-” 

“Seeing someone a few towns over.” She says and downs her beer. 

Lucy sighs and looks at her friends. Juvia was with Gray, Levy was rubbing her baby bump that held her and Gajeel’s twins, and Erza was with Jellal and now Cana had someone too! She gloomily looks back at her bingo card, feeling depressed that she’s still single after all this time. 

“I find it hard to believe that Lucy’s still single.” Erza says. “She’s a gorgeous woman, certainly someone would find her attractive enough to date her by now.” 

“That’s not the problem Erza.” Cana says. “The problem is that the guy she wants to date is completely clueless that she’s into him because she’s too shy to say anything.” 

Natsu had overheard the whole conversation but what Cana said made him turn his head to see what was going on. He feels his cheeks heat up when he sees Lucy looking in his direction and blushing. So he stands up and goes over to her. 

“Hey Lucy, wanna go see something really cool I saw over there?” Natsu asks.

“Natsu, the sun is setting, the flowers are going to light up soon I wanna see it. Besides, what about bingo?” She asks. 

“You’ll still see the flowers over there and trust me this prize is better than anything that they’re giving out over there.” Natsu says and holds out his hand. 

“Alright then, if you say so.” Lucy says and takes his hand. 

* * *

As they walk together through the trees, Lucy starts to get suspicious about Natsu’s intentions with this walk. Then her suspicions are confirmed when he poses a question.

“So you’ve really never kissed anyone before huh?” Natsu asks. 

Lucy scoffs and rolls her eyes. He has dragon slayer hearing, of course he would overhear their conversation. But she didn’t mind. He didn’t have that look on his face that he always did when he was going to tease her so she felt safe to answer him honestly and calmly. 

“No.” Lucy says with a slight laugh. “You know I’ve never had a boyfriend before. Who would I kiss, you?” 

“Well you almost did that one time when Asuka tried to make us kiss. But then I ended up having my first kiss with Happy instead.” Natsu says and shivers at the memory while Lucy laughs. 

“Yeah that was pretty funny.” Lucy says. 

“No it wasn’t! My first kiss ended up being with Happy, that’s even more embarrassing than having never kissed anyone!” Natsu argues, making Lucy laugh even more before smiling at him. 

“This is why you brought me away huh? To tell me something to make me feel better?” Lucy asks. 

Natsu blushes and scratches the back of his head. 

“Yeah. Did it work?” He asks. 

“It did.” Lucy says and smiles at him. “You know you’d be a really great boyfriend to someone if you ever wanted to be one. But you’re not interested in romance so I guess that’s never gonna happen.” 

“Yeah, when it comes to romance I’m nothing like the other guys in the guild or in those books you like to read.” Natsu says. 

“You’ve got that right. Honestly, I’m still surprised you even actually tried to kiss me when Asuka tried to make us do it. You must have really taken that ‘do anything she says’ rule really seriously if you wanted to kiss me for her sake.” Lucy says. 

“What if I still want to kiss you.” Natsu says. 

Lucy’s eyes widen and she freezes and looks up at him in shock. 

“And not because Asuka told me to. But because I want to kiss you.” Natsu says.

She looks up at Natsu’s face and gasps when she sees that he’s not sporting that sarcastic, teasing look he would normally have on his face after she said something like that. Instead, he was looking at her, smiling, with love in his eyes. Her heart pounds when she realizes that he’s being dead serious right now. 

“Natsu...” She says softly as he gets closer to her.

“Lucy...” He whispers back and places his hand on her hip. “I wanted to kiss you then, and I still do now, but only if you want me to.” 

“I do.” Lucy says without a doubt in her mind.

Natsu smiles and places one hand below Lucy’s shoulder-blades. 

She gasps from the warm touch of his calloused hand on her smooth skin as he pulls her in close to him, one of her hands pressing on his chest and the other holding his scarf on the back of his neck. 

Natsu places his other hand on the back of her head, tilting it up so he could reach her lips. 

Both of them were breathing heavily. There was no space between their bodies and they could feel each other’s hearts pounding as they look into each other’s eyes before Lucy closes hers and parts her lips, waiting for Natsu’s to meet them. 

Natsu parts his, keeping his eyes open as he leans in so he doesn’t miss her mouth until he closes them as he reaches her lips. 

A twinkling sound followed by a chorus of gasps from the Fairy Tail members sweeps over the embracing couple. Night had fallen, and the trees revealed their rainbow-lit petals. But the two of them hadn’t even noticed the magic of that moment. Because they were too enchanted by the magic of the one they were in right now with each other. 

When their lips finally parted they keep looking at each other, while also noticing their change in scenery. 

“Wow...” Lucy breathes, unable to keep from grinning, just like Natsu. 

“Yeah...” Natsu says. 

“I never thought I’d have a first kiss as magical as that. It was like something out of a storybook.” Lucy says, tearing up as she looks into his eyes. 

“Wow, really? I guess I got lucky with that one, but I think that’s about as romantic as I can get.” Natsu says. “For now anyway.” 

“That’s fine Natsu. This is perfect.” Lucy says and gives him another soft peck, which Natsu quickly deepens, making her gasp and then squirm a bit in his arms when he slides his tongue in her mouth. 

She pulls back and arches an eyebrow at him. 

“What? Did I not do that right?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I’m not really sure but that’s okay. It’s not like either of us have much kissing experience.” Lucy says. 

“Yeah Happy did set the bar pretty low.” Natsu agrees and Lucy giggles. 

“Natsu don’t remind me that your mouth has touched Happy’s right after it’s touched mine.” She tells him and he laughs. 

“Yeah you’re right. How about I touch it again and you’ll forget about that?” He offers. 

“Deal.” Lucy sighs happily and melts into Natsu’s arms as he presses his mouth to hers again. 

“Hey guys come on! You’re missing the- HOLY SHIT YOU’RE KISSING!” Levy and Gajeel exclaim. 

“Hey metal head go find your own tree to kiss your own girlfriend under, this one’s taken!” Natsu shouts back in annoyance. 

“Girlfriend?” Lucy asks, blushing horribly. 

Natsu turns back to her and his face heats up too. “Well, I mean, I just thought that since you said I’d be a good boyfriend and we were kissing and stuff that maybe that meant you wanted to be my girlfriend but, I’m not good enough at romance to be with you-” 

“Natsu, you don’t need to be more romantic. I love you just the way you are. You’d be the best boyfriend I’d ever had.” Lucy says. 

“And the only one so I guess the bar’s pretty low there.” Natsu says, earning a punch in the arm. 

“Hey, same goes for you buddy, you’ve never had a girlfriend before either.” Lucy says and he laughs. 

“Yeah, but I’ve never wanted one until I met you.” Natsu says. 

“Oh Natsu...” Lucy says and they both kiss again. 

“The rest of the guild is gonna freak out when they hear about this- Gajeel what are you doing?” Levy asks him when she turns and sees him writing something down in a notepad. 

“I’m writing this stuff down. They’re saying some pretty cute stuff I could put in a song.” He explains to Levy. 

“Aw cute, and you can play it at their wedding.” Levy says. 

“Ha! Lev’ salamander might be smart but I doubt he’ll ever get the brains to put a ring on-” Gajeel starts before he sees Natsu charging at him with a flaming fist. 

“Who are you calling dumb!” Natsu shouts at him, and then they start fighting. 

Lucy just watches with a big smile on her face. Sure Natsu might be kind of dense, but it’s clear how much he loves her now. If he wanted to kiss her and be in a relationship with her, then maybe it’s wouldn’t be impossible for her to be in Levy’s position right now somewhere in the future. And maybe she might even get to have that wedding she’s always wanted too. But it would be even better since she’d be getting married to Natsu, the fire-breathing dragon she never realized could also be her prince until he was kissed by her, a princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
